


Constantinople Falls 君士坦丁堡的陷落

by MAD4O



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Assassination, Claustrophobia, Drug Addiction, F/M, M/M, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Terrorism, Torture, Violence, Waterboarding, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 英译中
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAD4O/pseuds/MAD4O
Summary: Mycroft Holmes的人生中只有一点是确定的：孤独不可避免、让他安全，而且是唯一的选择。和Greg Lestrade共度时光是他做过最愚蠢的决定。是他永远不会后悔的决定。（AO3中文字数的算法绝对有问题啊啊啊，为什么显示的字数只有这么点orz）





	1. 动员

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Constantinople Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168296) by [Saziikins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saziikins/pseuds/Saziikins). 



> 人性残余 (Human Remains) 的Mycroft视角姐妹篇。
> 
> 因为sy不太稳定所以搬过来啦。食用愉快！

_君士坦丁堡因其重重防御工事而闻名。在历史上，即便曾在不同时期被大军围困无数次，这一拜占庭城市仅曾于1204年在第四次十字军东征期间被基督教军队攻陷。_

 

_初次亲吻是任何爱情故事中最至关重要的决定。它是对双方关系的重大改变，这一变化的强烈程度甚至超过二人最终对彼此坦诚相见、彻底屈服之时；盖因这一吻即已包涵了屈服的意味。——埃米尔·路德维希_

* * *

 

****2013年1月** **

****地点：伦敦，Pall Mall，Crusader House[1]** **

****

_“抱歉打扰了。”Mycroft对Lunden夫人——他的清洁工——说，一边走进他位于Crusader House的住所，穿过客厅走向办公室。“我几分钟后就离开。”_

_“没关系的，Holmes先生。”她说，“我五分钟就完事儿了。”_

_Mycroft对她微笑了一下，走进他的办公室。他对着书桌皱起眉，拿起几本书，想找到有关叙利亚起义事件的文件。他因为自己无法保持井井有条而轻轻咋舌。感谢Anthea的小小善行。_

_他摇了摇头，放弃了搜寻，走出办公室，回到客厅。Lunden夫人正在为他的桌子拭去灰尘。_

_“管家想知道Lestrade先生这周会不会在这儿留宿。”Lunden夫人说。_

_Mycroft顿了一下，想了想。“大概会。”他说，“也许会来吃两三顿饭。”_

_她微笑着。“谢谢您。”_

_Mycroft点点头，走进盥洗室。他洗了手，从壁橱里拿起Greg的手表，皱了下眉。他一定是冲完澡回去工作的时候忘了戴上。_

_Mycroft后退了几步，将手表握在掌心，举在眼前。他在浴缸的边缘坐下。_

_这……很好，他想，能在他家里看到Greg的东西。想着这个男人在这里过得很自在，在Mycroft的生活中很自在，这很好。不会一直这样下去的，Mycroft想，一旦Greg知道了Sherlock还活着，知道了他向他隐瞒的那些真相。_

_但是Greg理解什么是秘密。他理解Mycroft。_

_Greg发现Sherlock的事情之后会离开的。Mycroft对此坚信不疑。但是即便如此。把这个男人尽可能长时间地紧紧留在身旁不是很好吗？_

_Mycroft站起身，将手表放入西装口袋。他打开洗脸池上方的橱柜，想找点药膏抹在他被昆虫叮了的脚踝上，然后注意到Greg的牙刷躺在架子上。Mycroft自己的牙刷放在洗脸池边上的玻璃杯里。_

_他微微笑着，把Greg的牙刷放进了玻璃杯里，挨着他自己的牙刷。这看起来无比正确，他无法否认。他无法否认这里现在有他们二人，分享同一段生活。住在彼此的心房之中。_

_当Mycroft确实地意识到有谁真的出现在他的生活中时，他的胸口突然收紧了。他曾一度失去某人，而那痛楚……不。Greg回来了。Greg是他的。Greg对此毫不怀疑，他也是。_

_Mycroft舔舔嘴唇，在脑海中展开一份清单。他幸福吗？是的。他安定下来了吗？是的。他对此有任何疑虑吗？出人意料地……不。没有疑虑，别无他想。他孤独吗？当然不。_

_Greg填满了他生活的所有空隙。就好像他自始至终都属于那里，和Mycroft一起，和他共同创造着回忆。_

_Mycroft喜爱他家中秩序井然的状态。Greg在整洁方面并不能完全达到他的标准，他常常忘记把他的脏衣服放进洗衣篮。他也不是每次进餐后都立刻清洗盘子，有时候还会在桌子上留下咖啡渍。_

_但是Greg制造的凌乱让Mycroft觉得安稳。满足。他一度感觉自己被困在汪洋大海中央，独自一人，终其余生也无法指望能靠近另一个人类……他不再有这种感觉了。_

_他拥有了某人。他拥有了Greg Lestrade。他向下瞥了一眼他们放在同一个玻璃杯里的牙刷，对自己点点头。这是对的，不知道为什么。完美。_

_他往脚踝上抹了些软膏，洗了手，走出盥洗室。他在公寓中信步走着，直到在卧室里找到Lunden夫人，她正在换床单。_

_“计划有变。”Mycroft对她说，“Lestrade先生整个星期都会在这里。整月都会，实际上。”_

_Lunden夫人向他微笑。“我会告诉管家的。”_

_Mycroft对她点点头。“事实上，Lunden夫人。他可能会……无限期地留下。”他随即意识到自己今晚想做什么，对自己皱了皱眉。“今晚我会询问他是否愿意住在这里，”他解释道。“并且我……我想他会说好的。”_

_Lunden夫人点点头。“非常好。”她说，“祝您好运。”_

_Mycroft笑出了声，他点点头，惊讶于自己的坦率。“好的。”他说，在门口停下脚步。“我得去工作了。”_

_她对他微笑，眼睛闪闪发亮。“祝您度过一个愉快的下午，Holmes先生。”_

_他向她点点头，走了出去，微笑仍然停留在他的脸上。_

* * *

 

****2005年5月** **

****地点：美国，纽约** **

****会议：不扩散核武器条约** **

 

噪音。喧闹。持续不断的琐碎交谈。椅子腿在廉价木地板上拖拽的声音。脚步声，永无止境的沉重脚步声。玻璃杯和瓷杯放在桌上的脆响。Christian Louboutin[2]高跟鞋敲在地板上的咔哒声。第一声比第二声响，因为Anthea左脚上有个水泡。

Mycroft停下对窗外庞大城市的凝视。他抬起头，他的助理已经从一号会议室返回，从她中指上的凹痕推测，刚刚她速记的速度至少是每分钟100字。

“Nickolay Garzone想见你。”她说。她来到她的上司手下才不到12个月。

Mycroft对她茫然地眨着眼。他不确定自己是否应该知道这人是谁。“抱歉？”他问。

“Nickolay Garzone。”她将头歪向一边，皱起眉，“他说想就一项方案和你谈谈。他和Hadrian Kirkcudbright合作参与的那项。”

Mycroft抿起嘴。“他和Hadrian共事？”他问。

“是的。显然。”

“什么时候？”

“在他被害身亡两个月之前。”Anthea说，在他对面坐下，从手提包里抽出手机。“我已经对照过Kirkcudbright先生的记录了。他们曾会见过两次。在电话中交谈过四次。”

Mycroft又啜了一口茶。自他的前同事在家中的工作室被发现死于割喉，已经过了一年多的时间。

那是一起残忍的谋杀。Hadrian的哥哥被捕，并被控犯下此项罪行。Mycroft不能确定他就是犯人。但尽管Hadrian活着的时候很有用，他已经死了，就此脱离Mycroft的管辖范畴。

“Garzone先生的工作是什么？”Mycroft问道。

“他的正式职务是俄罗斯武器专家。”

Mycroft眯起眼睛。“那么非正式的呢？”

“你见了他就知道了。”

那么是俄罗斯情报人员了，Mycroft沉思。如果Garzone先生任职于情报机构，并且和Hadrian有来往，那么两人中的任何一个都可能为了信息敲诈对方。或者为此共事，鉴于Hadrian在死亡前卷入的事件，Mycroft认为这一想法更加令人担忧。

“我会见他。”Mycroft下定决心。至少这能让他多少从核武器上分点心……

“印度总理主持的会议下午2点开始。”Anthea提醒他，“你现在有12分钟时间，或者你只能在和英国代表团用完晚餐后见他。”

“就我对英国代表团的了解，晚餐大约需要3小时20分钟。”Mycroft看了一下怀表。“如果他真的这么迫切地想见我，他会等的。”

“我确认一下。”Anthea说，注意力回到手机上。“你应该走了，先生。”

“非常正确。”Mycroft轻声说，把茶杯和杯碟放回桌上。“感谢上帝，就快结束了。”

他的手机响了，他皱起眉，把它从口袋里取出来。一条短信——关于他弟弟动向的每日例行报告。他皱着眉。“Sherlock在苏格兰场。再一次。”他低头看着Anthea。“能不能请你调查一下，他这次又是因为什么被起诉了？”

她摇着头。“他们没有。”

“什么？”

“他没有被起诉。”Anthea说，没有从手机上抬头。“他是自愿过去的。和某人一起工作。”

“工作？”

“Greg Lestrade探长。领导凶杀及重案调查部。”

“我不知道有这个人。他是谁？”

Anthea愣了一下。“我只了解这些。目前为止。”她飞快地补上后半句，立刻意识到没有进行进一步调查是个错误。“你回来之前我会把他的详细资料放在你桌上的。”

“谢谢你。”Mycroft对她点点头，然后穿过酒店的餐厅，回到二号会议室。他在英国首相旁边坐下。会议马上就要结束了，他对此松了一口气。八年之前当他从MI6的工作中抽身时，他可没有将野心放在和各国首脑讨论核武器上。

他那时想做的是有更高自由度的工作。基于案头工作的自由职务。然而他的人生出现了意料之外的转折，因此他进了白厅，做了交通部里的一名公务员。

对他的迅速升迁稍加留意过的人可能会质疑他如何能在公务员系统中高升得如此之快。他已经证明了自己是无价的。而如今他正和政府中的领导人物一道工作，就外交事务进行磋商，以一种他使用了不过短短六个月的方式。

* * *

 

晚宴结束后他回到房间，在书桌旁坐下，翻看着Anthea留给他的文书。

Greg Lestrade探长现年38岁。他自1988年起进入警察系统。他接受过枪支训练，但从未得到携带枪支的许可。1997年，他进入了凶杀及重案调查部，升职为警长。仅仅三个月前他升职为探长。

在Mycroft看来这是一份非常自然的职业发展进程。他的大部分工作都非常出色。在1989和1997年，出于压力原因他两度申请3个月的假期。1999年腹部被刺后休养了几个月。Mycroft正要翻看探长的下一页履历时有人敲了敲门。他把文件正面朝下放在桌上。

敲门后过了四秒Anthea打开门，以她一贯的行事风格。“Garzone先生。”她说，退到一旁让这个深色头发的高个子男人进来。她向Mycroft微微点了一下头，离开了房间。

Mycroft站起身，向男人伸出手。四十多岁，已婚，三个孩子，一条手臂是假肢，所以目前应该是坐办公室。

“Mycroft Holmes。”两人握手时Mycroft说，“请坐。”

“Nickolay Garzone。谢谢你愿意见我。”Nickolay在沙发上坐下，Mycroft坐在他对面的椅子上。

“我能帮什么忙吗？”Mycroft用俄语问道。

Nickolay睁大眼睛盯了他一会儿，感激地点点头。“谢谢你。”他用母语说，“你曾和Hadrian Kirkcudbright共事。”

Mycroft沉默着，面无表情。

“我们以前见过。”Nickolay说。

“我对见过的人过目不忘。”Mycroft对他说道，眼睛一眨不眨。

Nickolay点点头，迟疑了一秒钟。“好吧，是的，你和我没见过面，但是你见过我妻子。她为俄罗斯联邦安全局工作。英国情报人员当时在拟定一份条约，以共享有关从东欧运往中东的爆炸物的信息。你和Hadrian都参与其中。那是……几年之前了。2000年左右。”

“我记得。”Mycroft轻声说，“你想要什么？”

Nickolay低头看着他的双手。“我知道一些事。”他悄声说，“不太多。但是知道一些。我听说你在这儿，所以我想……我希望你能帮我。你对这次会面录音了吗？”

“没有。”

“那么你不像Hadrian那么多疑。”

Mycroft皱起眉。“不要以为不加监视意味着我毫无准备。恰恰相反。我的记忆力比他好得多。”

Nickolay绞着手指，花了点时间环顾四周才再次开口。“我想帮忙。我掌握了信息。”

“什么信息？”Mycroft问。

“如果我告诉你，我会被杀掉的。”

Mycroft挑起眉毛。“那么你想做交易了。”他说，“你想要什么？”

“我在英国的安全。还有我妻子儿女的安全。”

“不。”Mycroft不假思索地说。

“什么？”Nickolay问。

“不。”Mycroft重复道，声音坚定。

“我掌握了信息。Rickard Luck——”

Mycroft坐直身体，举起一只手打断他的话。“我无意了解你认为你知道什么，Garzone先生。我认为我们的谈话最好到此为止。”他想站起来，但是Nickolay再次开口，阻止了他。

“他在非法销售武器。”

Mycroft僵住了，他眯起眼睛。“那么你认为我该怎么做？”他说，声音紧绷。

“如果你不帮我我就会死。”Nickolay说，他的声音颤抖着。“我的妻子。我的孩子。他们会把他们都杀了的。你的良心不会希望发生这种事的。”

“恐怕我的良心见过糟得多的事。”Mycroft顿了一下，“出于好奇，你是怎么发现Rickard Luck的事情的？”

“我的父母。”Nickolay喃喃地说，“他们住在格鲁吉亚的南奥塞梯地区。在Tsitelubani村。或者说他们曾经住在那儿。”

Tsitelubani。Mycroft在15个月前了解了发生在Tsitelubani的事件，但直到现在，想到那些报告中的图片还是让他连血液都凉了。手无寸铁的男人、女人、儿童被杀害，因为俄罗斯想宣布对那些岛屿的主权。

武器制造商Rickard Luck向俄罗斯出售了那些武器。高科技、昂贵、未经试验的武器，不是用来加害无辜人民的那种。Rickard Luck对那起暴行不负责任，不负直接责任。他同样不应为其后的掩盖行径负责。但那些武器不应该被贩卖给任意一个国家。那是庞大拼图的一小块。靛蓝行动的一部分，那正是Mycroft和Hadrian Kirkcudbright曾经共事的任务。

“你是怎么知道这件事的？”Mycroft问。

“我参与了事后的掩盖行动。”

Mycroft点点头。“我知道了。”他叹气。“我确信你应得的比我接下来要说的多。我只能道歉。但是我无法为你在英国提供避难所。当俄罗斯政府发现你背叛他们的时候，我们的政府将不得不做出比现在更大的努力和他们交涉。如果我们能阻止另一起Tsitelubani事件，那么我想那才是最重要的事情。抱歉让你白跑一趟。”

“这事需要昭告天下。”Nickolay喃喃地说，“那些武器。我没有为掩盖行动签字。他的行为没有辩护余地。”

“那么你是一位高尚的人。”Mycroft说，站起来伸出手。Nickolay握了握。

“你不是个高尚的人吗，Mycroft Holmes？”Nickolay问道，端详着他。

Mycroft停顿了一会儿。“晚安，Garzone先生。”他说道，没有回答他的问题。他看着Nickolay走出房间，因为无声的挫败拖着脚步。

Mycroft坐回书桌前。他打开手提电脑，开始查看电子邮件。他想起了Garzone先生，但只犹豫了一瞬。他那么轻易地就泄露了自己的国家和政府的秘密。而任何愿意泄露Rickard Luck名字的人注定很快就会发现他们有麻烦了。

Mycroft摇了摇头，希望如果Nickolay Garzone管得住自己的嘴的话，他还有几个月可活。

Anthea出现在门口时，Mycroft仅仅能够抬头看着她，说：“盯着点他。”

她点点头离开，留他处理自己的事务。

* * *

 

****地点：英国，伦敦** **

 

伦敦。

一个洋溢着乐观主义的城市，哪怕其间仍有破败的家庭和收归公有的地产。哪怕有犯罪团伙互相火拼，这里仍有希望的气息。由于这种永恒不变的乐观，这个城市只会越来越好，从不会走下坡路。

不用在意经济形势。不用在意——发发慈悲吧——伦敦已不是世界中心，因为“不列颠”前头的“大”字仅仅停留在纸面上。因为如今它被美国，被中国，被任何更富有且用其购买权力的地区所统治。但不列颠仍可与更加强大的国家一决高下，这念头让Mycroft心中溢满自豪。

因为衰退的经济和失落的帝国并不重要。因为身处伦敦，这感觉就像处于宇宙中心。

回到首都之后，Mycroft去了一次位于Mayfair的Coeur de Lion[3]办公室。屋子里摆着十六张桌子，分成两列，一列各八张。每张桌子上都放着手提电脑和保险箱。房间很暗，百叶窗关着，将之与马路对面窥探的目光隔离开来。

就是这里了。非官方的秘密办公室，由Mycroft自己出资设立，即将容纳他亲自挑选的雇员。

他检视着房间，允许自己露出一个满意的微笑，接着听见了身后Anthea的脚步声。“一切都还合意吗，先生？”她问。

“比那更好，实际上。”他喃喃地说，手指抚过深色的木质书桌。“我想我们在这里会很舒适的。”

“我同意。”她说，“明早6：30员工开始办公。”

“计算机系统呢？”Mycroft问。

“今天下午一位专家会来确保一切顺利运行。”

“我们没有时间调整了。”Mycroft提醒她，“那些都是专业人士，他们想看到最好的。”

“包在我身上。”Anthea说。她转身回到她的办公室，Mycroft的隔壁。

他打开房门，走了进去。光线很暗，自他第一次来这里就是如此。他有意保持这种氛围，很高兴室内透不进自然光，这样他就可以全身心地投入工作中，无需在意时间。

女王的肖像已经挂在了古董书桌的后方，每件物事都安置在它们应在的地方。

经过七个月的筹备，如今他的办公室终于落成。除去他的员工之外，只有MI5、MI6和GCHQ[4]的头头知道……这里。这里没有名字，没有地址，没有可追踪的电话号码。

官方记录中这里的每个人都服务于MI5或MI6。虽然他们并不是，至少不直接为其工作。Mycroft第一次打开他的电脑，开始发邮件。

两个小时后，Anthea敲响了门。“Danny Finck先生来见你了。”她说，“就是那个IT男。”

Mycroft对她点点头，站起身，跟在她后面走出去。

一个年轻男人（一个孩子的父亲，前解码人员，有吸烟史），一头浅色头发，穿一件蓝色羔羊皮夹克，背着手站在那里。他害羞地微笑了一下，伸出一只手。“Danny Finck。”他说，努力让自己不结结巴巴的，和Mycroft握了一下手。“我的荣幸。”

Mycroft点点头。“Mycroft Holmes。”他说，“欢迎。”

Danny咧开嘴笑了，冲着一台电脑点点头。“准备好看我的宝贝儿了吗？”他问，“我叫它瞭望塔。”

Mycroft因为这个名字皱起眉，在他旁边的桌旁坐下。“你是独立开发出这个的？”他问道。

他看着Danny登录，通过三层密码，开启所有程序。“你的手下一联系我我就开始做这个了。”Danny说，“它是这个办公室专用的。三层安保系统，我锁上了我能想到的所有后门。这是世界上最安全的电脑程序。”

“大胆的宣言。”Mycroft轻声说。

“而你启动了一个大胆的项目，”Danny回道，歪起嘴角笑了。

Mycroft看着Danny点击了一个名叫瞭望塔的图标。它启动了一段程序，其中列着一些地点。

议会大厦。位于泰晤士大厦的MI5基地。巴斯克维尔。每个条目边上都有一个彩色方框——绿色、黄色和橙色。

“这个系统用起来很简单。”Danny说，“我们从全国每所医院得到数据。每所学校。每栋议会和政府建筑。每家科学机构，监狱，警察局……你能想到的地方，我们都能搞定。”

Mycroft皱起眉，视线扫过列表。“我明白了。”他说，虽然不太确定自己是否完全理解了关于它的所有内容。

“这些颜色？”Danny问，光标在方框上绕了几圈。“这些是警报。绿色表示稳定、情况正常。红色表示事态严重，有紧急情况。在医院这栏我们能看到一条黄色警报……”Danny点击了一下“医院”，展开了全国所有医院的列表。“南安普顿综合医院出现了一例MRSA[5]，所以它告诉我们眼下这里是黄色等级。”

“所有这些数据到底是怎么收集到一处的？”Mycroft问。

Danny笑了。“我拿到了授权，可以把这个国家的每个政府数据库都连接到瞭望塔里。”他说，“所以，它就是这么运作的。一个医生诊断出一例患了MRSA的病人，把诊断输入病人的NHS[6]记录。它们又链进NHS的总系统。然后链进瞭望塔。砰。南安普顿综合医院显示了MRSA的黄色警报。如果有医生发现了传染性高得多的东西会怎样？你会看到橙色和红色警报。哪怕只是疑似病例，也会砰地一下出现在这儿。”

“你认为我们应该怎样使用它？”Mycroft问道。

“我觉得，需要有人24小时监控系统。他们要检查每一条黄色警报，因为每一条黄色的都可能很快升级成橙色和红色。不过你吗？你可以把电脑设置成只提醒红色和橙色信息。这些设置都可以更改。要是你想让一个雇员只监视监狱的情况，你可以把他拦截在其他所有信息之外。”

Mycroft点点头。“是的，这很理想。”他们可能为国家安全奉献出了自己的生命，但是这不意味着他们需要了解全部情况。

Danny朝他笑起来。“所以？有什么想法？”

“你是唯一知道如何运作这个的人，是吗？”

“没错儿。”

Mycroft顿了一下。“你在找工作吗？”他问。

“你会给我吗？”

“我不允许你去其他任何地方工作。”Mycroft说，带着被逗乐了的微笑。“你的职业就是破译密码。”

Danny愣怔地看着他。“额。好吧我——我——我——是的。我是。你怎么知道的？”

“你偏好计算机领域的工作吗？”Mycroft问，忽视了他的问题。

Danny点点头。“嗯。一直都是。从我小时候开始。”

“我喜欢这个程序。”Mycroft告诉他，“它很不错，但还称不上完美。我们可以做到更多。把它接入其他的程序。”

“是啊，我同意。我之前就在想要是能加入地图和闭路电视的信息就太棒了。我们还有很多能做的。”

Mycroft微笑着站起身，伸出一只手。Danny握了握。“我会让Anthea为你安排一间办公室的。”Mycroft说。

Danny点点头。“谢谢，Holmes先生。”

Anthea从手机上抬起头，对Danny点点头。“有一个房间会非常适合你。”她告诉他，把他领到另一个办公室。

Mycroft留在原地，安安稳稳地坐在电脑前，再次检视Danny Finck的履历。他从大学毕业就开始为MI5工作了。而且他很聪明，数学、密码学、计算机都很擅长。将他收进Mycroft的队伍是非常理想的。挂着愉快的微笑，Mycroft在椅子里放松下来。

是的，事情进展会非常顺利。

* * *

 

Sherlock仍然和Lestrade探长出入于各种犯罪现场。从瘾君子到司法人员。在Mycroft看来，这简直毫无意义。

过去几周里，Mycroft派过几辆车去监视Sherlock的动向。他知道Sherlock讨厌被监视，但是他绝对不会就此屈服来联系Mycroft的。

所以他忍耐着。

这是令人愉快的一天，Mycroft坐在轿车后排，浏览着文件。他的车停在一栋厂房外，一顶白色帐篷将躺在大楼外面的尸体隐藏起来。

Sherlock站在那里，和伦敦警察厅的一名警长争辩着。过了一会儿Lestrade探长从帐篷里钻出来，扯掉橡胶手套。

Mycroft注视着这个灰发男人（他记得是38岁，虽然头发已经过早地变灰了）叠起双臂和Sherlock讲话。虽然他的弟弟在无理取闹，Lestrade脸上却带着柔和的笑容，哪怕是在他训斥他的时候。

Sherlock伸出双手，Lestrade递给他几只橡胶手套，让他进了帐篷。

Lestrade转过头。他直直看着轿车，挑起了眉毛。Mycroft知道他看不见车内的情况，因此花了一点时间观察这个男人。他很自在，看起来非常自如，但是观察力并不逊色，足以让他注意到过去几周里出现在附近的这辆轿车。

“走。”Mycroft轻声说。

片刻之后，轿车将他带离了现场。

* * *

 

第二天在开始工作之前，他迈进离他最近的教堂副厅[7]，在选票的保守党一栏画了个叉[8]。

虽然在选举下届首相事务上他对外没有任何倾向，但是他希望改变能够以有秩序的方式进行。

当他抵达办公室时，16名员工已经就位。他们被遴选出来，或是精挑细选、或是机遇使然，或是通过贿赂、或是遭受威胁，全部都是MI5、MI6、GCHQ和公务员系统中最精良的一批人马。他们中有一名退伍士兵，一名前任警察，也有一些是英国谍报系统中最出众的头脑。Danny Finck也可能是乔布斯和比尔盖茨两人天才计算机头脑的合体。

Mycroft对他们点点头，走向自己的办公室。

Anthea的助理，Loretta，为他端来了茶盘。他坐下来，视线扫过电子邮件，同时已将它们分门别类。紧急事项，优先事项，会议议程，私人事务。有一栏是Anthea已经读过并且回复过的邮件，不过也被发送到Mycroft的邮箱，以防他需要亲自留意。

他首先打开私人邮件。有一封简单地列着Sherlock的动向。他在苏格兰场花了大把时间。而Mycroft无法理解Lestrade的动机。只有一种可能性……

他转向手提电脑，给Anthea发送了一封即时信息。

__把我送到苏格兰场。_ _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Crusader House：Crusader直译即“十字军”，麦哥对这段历史的执念贯穿他的事业2333
> 
> [2] Christian Louboutin：奢侈品牌，俗称萝卜丁，尤以女鞋和口红出名。S02E01里艾琳全裸时脚上的高跟鞋就是他家的;-)
> 
> [3] Coeur de Lion：直译即“狮心”。狮心王查理（King Richard the Lion-Hearted），亦即Richard Coeur de Lion。同一段历史同一个麦哥XD
> 
> [4] GCHQ：全称Government Communications Headquarters，英国政府通讯总部。
> 
> [5] MRSA：耐甲氧西林金黄色葡萄球菌（Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus），超级细菌的一种。
> 
> [6] NHS：全称National Health Service，英国医保系统。
> 
> [7]教堂副厅：原文church hall，一般是附属于教堂的独栋建筑，用途不限于宗教。文中麦哥就是去投选票的。
> 
> [8]英国画叉相当于中国的打勾。


	2. 看门狗

****2005年5月** **

****地点：伦敦，苏格兰场** **

 

这天下午他来到苏格兰场的接待处。他一言未发，仅仅掏出名片晃了一下就被领进了大楼。他昂着头漫步穿过大厅，就像他每天都来这里一样。没有人上前询问。

他一走到凶杀及重案部，一个女人就从电脑上抬起头，眉头怀疑地高高挑起。她是名警员，从她填写的报告类型和进入的计算机系统可以看出她已经在这一职位上工作了数年。

“需要帮忙吗？”她问，感兴趣地打量着他。

“我来自政府。”Mycroft说，从口袋里抽出名片亮给她。“我来见Lestrade探长。我确信他现在有空。”

“不。”她说，“他很快回来。我可以让他给你打个电话？”

“不必。我在他的办公室等他。”

她眯起双眼。“我可不确定。”

Mycroft低头瞥了一眼她的桌子，上面放着她的文件。Sally Donovan警员，她在报告的最下面签了名。“相当紧急的事项。”他对她说，“如果你不介意，我会等他。”她很介意，非常明显，不过她还是让步了，尽管她不太确定自己为什么会同意。他环顾房间。“是那间吗？”他问，点头示意那间玻璃外墙的办公室。

“对，但是……但是，嗯，我不确定你未经邀请就可以进去。”Donovan警员说。

Mycroft露出一个冷淡的微笑。“我可不是吸血鬼。”他说，转身大步走向办公室。Donovan警员没有跟着他。但是Mycroft知道她一直注意着他。

他打开Lestrade探长办公室的门。干净，但是凌乱。他刚上任不久，最近才被提拔，Mycroft知道。他几乎还没把自己的东西从打包箱里拿出来放置妥当，虽然他几个月之前就搬进了这个办公室。他还没有安顿下来。

Mycroft信步绕过他的桌子，地上躺着一个还没清空的纸箱，装满了文件。一张结婚相片装在相框里，放在文件的最上面，不过相框上落满灰尘，玻璃已经裂了。这意味着一段不再有新鲜感的婚姻。Mycroft的注意力转移到地板上，上面有桌腿留下的深色痕迹。桌子最近才挪过位置，这样探长坐在座位上时就能看到门口了。

Mycroft心想，换做他应该也会做同样的事。那么，也许，Greg也有幽闭恐惧症。

他的手机振动起来，他把它从口袋里拿出来，看着屏幕怔了一下。信息是俄语的。他们抓住了一直试图追踪的斯洛伐克恐怖分子，所以需要关注的事项少了一个。

Mycroft听见身后坚定的脚步声，他回过头，男人走进了房间。啊没错，Lestrade探长的手上还戴着婚戒。所以他还没有离婚。不过没有孩子，让人惊讶，大概，鉴于他的年纪。

Mycroft伸出一只手，点点头，探长和他握了握手。他的握手坚实而平稳，这个男人尊重他人，但是眼下这个情势中他感觉自己掌控着局面。

“Lestrade探长。”Mycroft说，直视他的双眼。“我是Mycroft Holmes。”

“什么？”探长问，皱紧眉头。“有两个John Smiths我还是可以相信的。我不相信我在过去两个月里能遇到两个叫Mycroft Holmes的人。”

Mycroft也坐下来，他皱起眉。“什么？”他问。两个Mycroft…… _ _哦__ 。Sherlock。“哦，看在上帝的份上，这些天他就叫自己这个名字？”他翻了个白眼抽出名片，把它递给探长。

Greg Lestrade深色的眼睛来回扫视着名片和Mycroft的脸。他微微耸了下肩，把名片还给他。

“只是，你到底是怎样和Sherlock相识的？”Mycroft问。

“Sherlock是谁？”

Mycroft忍住一个白眼。他对这个人之前还抱有那么高的期望，但是显然他的理解力和其他人一样迟钝。“上周你出资供他满足毒瘾的那个人。他上周还跟你一起办了两个案子。”

“他说他的名字是Mycroft。”Greg回答。

“他叫Sherlock。你真的在跟一个不但不是警察而且连名字都不知道的人探讨案情吗？”

Greg愤愤不平地摇了下头。不过他对于与Sherlock的牵连比他所认为的要更在意。“是我把他当作证人扯进案子的。当时他在附近闲逛。他很有用。相当聪明。”

Mycroft控制自己露出一丝微笑。“是啊。真是低调的说法。”他说，“他决定把他的头脑用在警察的工作上，真是遗憾，他的才能明明可以更加明智地用在其他地方——无意冒犯——同时还用毒品摧残它。尽管如此，你还会继续鼓励他为你们服务吗？”

“如果他一直都这么有用的话。”Greg说，在胸前叠起双臂。他并没有感到不安，Mycroft注意到。他控制着局面，并没有被吓倒。这点也许令人惊讶，毕竟他曾非法地将Sherlock带到犯罪现场。Mycroft之前演绎出他属于诚实的那类人，不过他觉得有必要修正这一评价。

但是在过去几年中，Mycroft记得只有两个人不会轻易被他吓倒。一个是Anthea Boyette。还有一个是他的司机，Jim Braum。Mycroft惊讶于发现Greg Lestrade竟能和他们相提并论。

然而，Mycroft想，他不会阻止这个人。“很好。”他说，“这对他来说可能是件好事。我发现最令人不安的是他断定使用毒品会让他感觉更好。他拥有英国最伟大的头脑之一，但是却毫无必要地摧毁着它。我已经几个月没跟我弟弟说过话了。但是我发自内心地在乎他的境况。如果你能够一直告知我他的状况，我将感激不尽。”

“不行。”Greg立刻说。

Mycroft歪了下头。“抱歉，什么？”

“我不会帮你监视你弟弟的。你想知道什么，自己去问他。”

所以他是个讲道义的人。令人吃惊的忠诚感，在和Sherlock打交道的人中可不常见。这是个麻烦，如果他很诚实的话。

Mycroft发现他无法控制地皱起眉。“很好。”过了一会儿他说，“抱歉占用了你这么长时间，探长。我希望以后我们可以经常见面。请为我照看Sherlock。而且看在上帝的份上，别再给他钱让他去买海洛因了。”

他拿起公文包，平静地走出房间。他从Donovan警员身后经过，她已经离开了座位，走向她上司的办公室。

他继续走出苏格兰场，坐回车里。他再次查看了一下行程表，发现有几个小时的时间去第欧根尼俱乐部读读报纸，吃点午饭，再享受几个小时静默的冥想。

把目的地告诉他的司机Max Karzai后，他在座椅上放松下来，凝视着车窗外。

* * *

 

如果以前有人告诉他，他会在谎话连篇、手握特权的下院议员中间过上舒服日子，Mycroft简直会大笑出声。

几乎大笑出声，因为在他的父母看来，这就是他命中注定要从事一生的事业。他就像他们中的一员。时常说谎，不过至少是高明的谎言。手握特权，当然。而且聪明，虽然他的头脑比白厅中的那些人优秀太多，而他对于挑战的渴望曾促使他选择了安全部门而非政府阶层。

不过那也是过去的事情了。如今他找到了新的事业，以某种方式和他过去的事业相互交织。

他微笑起来，看着首相的秘书在他面前放下茶，茶碟上配了一块巧克力夹心饼干。

“恭喜您再次当选。”Mycroft对首相说，脸上带着彬彬有礼的微笑。

“我有种感觉，你把票投给了另一个家伙。”首相回答道，从容地露齿一笑，拿起饼干咬下一半，一块饼干屑挂在他的下巴上。

“我享受变化。”Mycroft撒谎道，这么做很轻松，因为首相为了这句话大笑起来。再次当选的工党首相把和蔼可亲的形象修炼得如臻化境。这已经成了他下意识的动作：他带着微笑说话，然后眨眨眼，大笑一声。

“我猜你正在想我为什么想找你说话。”首相说。

Mycroft观察了他一瞬，然后抿了一口茶。“我们没有从核条约中得到我们想要的东西。”他回答，心下了然这件事和这次会面毫无关系。

“没错，我们确实没有。”首相同意道，“但是不对，我不关心那个。选民根本不在乎那事儿。看看这个。”他拿起几张钉在一起的纸。

Mycroft接过来。这是一份身份证法案的草稿。想到政府要强迫英国的每个人都时刻随身携带ID让Mycroft头脑中警铃大作。“那么你希望我对此做些什么？”他问。

“读读它。告诉我你的看法。”

Mycroft皱起眉，快速翻阅着文件，浏览着条文。原则上，全国身份登记、并与欧洲联网的想法很不错。首先这可以加强对进出国家的人员的监控。但是……“保护国家安全可以变得简单得多。”Mycroft轻声说，“但是你不会让这份法案通过的。”

“为什么不呢？”

“因为这是对个人隐私的侵犯，人们不会容忍这点。”

“为什么不呢？”首相问，“他们希望不受恐怖分子的威胁。”

“是的，我同意。”

“这可以预防有组织的犯罪。”

Mycroft挑起一边眉毛。“可以吗？”

一瞬间，一丝极端反感的表情出现在首相脸上，但他立刻恢复了闪亮的笑容。哦是的，他可以表现得很讨人喜欢。也可以瞬间惹人厌恶。“你不赞成。”首相说，“我听说国家安全很大程度上处于你的职责范畴。”

“你是对的。”Mycroft说，“确实是。我领导数支队伍，在保卫英国安全一事上的表现尚令人满意。”

“但是并不算极好的表现。”

“我不以人们的隐私受损为代价进行监视。”Mycroft告知他，“并且我不完全确定你为何邀请我到这里讨论这件事。”

“我在向你咨询。有人说你知道关于这个国家的所有安全问题。你是专家，显然。”

“我在MI5和MI6工作过几年，是的。”

“实地工作？”

“实地案头兼有。”Mycroft说，“然而，我不是提供政策性意见的正确人选。”

“你想成为正确人选吗？”

Mycroft倾了一下头，稍稍眯起眼睛。“我此前就某些事项提出过建议。”他慢慢地说，“但是没人对我的建议多加注意。”

“是的，你说得没错。你说过伊拉克战争有失败的几率……多大几率来着？50%？”

“53%。”Mycroft纠正道，“并且我坚持这一点。当然，这取决于你对成功和失败的定义。”

“不再有恐怖分子。”

“那么对你而言失败的可能性是97%。”

首相嗤笑出声，终于把他下巴上的饼干屑抹掉了。“来吧。告诉我你怎么想的。”他调侃道。

Mycroft微笑起来。“人们会经常告诉你他们在想什么吗？”他问。

首相咧嘴笑了。“大多数人，不会。甚至连反对党也只是反对我说的，哪怕他们同意我的观点。来吧。告诉我。”

“法案会失败。”Mycroft告诉他，“人们不会接受的。人权运动家会憎恶它，会发起反对活动。声势会相当浩大，我想。”

“不过会让你轻松点，不是吗？试着判断恐怖分子的下一步动作。”

“确实如此。”Mycroft说，“但我从不奢求轻松的人生。”

首相微笑着起身。会面结束了。他伸出一只手，Mycroft公事公办地握了一下。

“下周我会再来。”首相说，“让你的助理安排我们每周会面一次。有时候听听不同意见挺不错的。”

“我确定不同意见如果能改变其看法会好得多。”

首相只是大笑。“对啊，没错。不过我的工作就是说服别人，我会对你这么干的，Mycroft。花几年时间让你用我的方式思考。”

“祝你好运，”Mycroft回应道，脸上挂着冷淡的微笑。首相咧嘴笑起来，重新坐下，Mycroft将之视作他应该离开的信号，不太确定这次交锋到底是谁赢了。

* * *

 

****2005年6月** **

****地点：伦敦，Mayfair** **

 

Mycroft翻看着报纸，他坐在车里，正在前往Coeur de Lion办公室的路上。几乎没有值得注意的消息，直到他打开泰晤士报。Oliver Cale，泰晤士报的首席记者、Mycroft大学时期的老友，正就Hadrian Kirkcudbright谋杀案的庭审情况进行报道。报纸上写道：

 _法庭听取了被告人，Lucian Kirkcudbright，在谋杀发生期间身处布里斯托的报告。虽然审讯期间警方没有得到他的任何不在场证明，闭路电视的画面表明Lucian Kirkcudbright先生当天早些时候位于市区西南角的普瑞米尔酒店_ [1] _。_

“早上好。”他到达办公室时Anthea说。她坐在桌子对面，手里拿着文件。“在MI5总部的会议日程，”她说，递过文件。

“Hadrian Kirkcudbright的案子开庭了。”Mycroft说，扫视着日程表。

“第二天。”

Anthea瞥了他一眼。“是的。”她说，“你想要细节吗？”

“如果你能找到的话。”Mycroft说，“虽然从报纸上的报道来看，警察抓错了嫌犯。”

“一个小时后我会让皇家检察署和辩护律师把报告发来。庭审中没有提到Kirkcudbright先生的工作。”

Mycroft点点头。他没想过事情会这样发展。律师和法官被禁止询问这方面的问题，而一旦MI5插手，他们就不会再费心去查这件事。无论如何，Hadrian的工作和他兄弟的谋杀指控几乎毫无关系。

Mycroft并不经常查看法庭文件。他几乎不涉足司法事务。这是国家机构单独的一支，任何普通人都可以发表关于某人是否有罪的看法。

但是看过Kirkcudbright一案中搜集的证据之后，陪审团只可能作出一个决定：认为Lucian Kirkcudbright无罪。

Mycroft无法得知这件案子如何走到今天这步田地。他查看了和案件有关的人员。Pittman探长负责这起案件。Lestrade警长进行协助。

伦敦警察厅里能有几个Lestrade？

这不太寻常，Mycroft想，他的生活能以多种方式和Lestrade探长联系在一起。他甚至并不确定这件案子应该被带上法庭。被告律师的辩词十分周密，似乎皇家检察署试图以正义为代价来为这起残忍高调的谋杀画上句点。

不过，Mycroft仍然对Lestrade探长抱有很高期望。他似乎比他的一些同僚更加聪明，他应付Sherlock的手段也很新鲜。Mycroft并不打算立即阻止他们的安排，哪怕这个人把Kirkcudbright一案弄得一团糟。

一天后，Mycroft在新闻中看到Lucian Kirkcudbright被无罪释放。

片刻之后，他就拿起了外套和一些准备转交Sherlock的信件，走向他的车。“送我到苏格兰场。”他坐进车里，命令道。

* * *

 

Mycroft舒舒服服地坐进Greg Lestrade的办公室，几分钟后就听见男人坚定的脚步声。他情绪很糟。

Greg冲进房间，在身后重重关上门。Mycroft挑起眉，安静地坐着，探长一脚踢翻了垃圾桶，这才注意到Mycroft。他浑身被雨浇得湿透，一滴雨水从发梢落到脸上。

“糟糕的一天？”Mycroft冷淡地问。

“精彩的演绎。”Greg忿忿地回答，脱下外套。他口袋里装了一盒尼古丁贴片。如果他已经戒了烟，这某种程度上可以解释他的情绪。Greg把外套丢在地上，甩甩脑袋，把水溅得到处都是。

“见鬼地糟糕。你在我办公室里做什么？”

“你输了Kirkcudbright的案子。”Mycroft说。

Greg眼神一暗。“对，我知道。我就在那个见鬼的法庭。”

Mycroft对他挑起一边眉毛。

“你要喝咖啡吗？”Greg对他咆哮道。

Mycroft皱起眉。“什么？”

“我要泡咖啡，你想喝吗？”Greg不耐烦地说。

“哦。”Mycroft应道，观察着他。所以他很在乎他的案子。他在乎受害者，在乎正义得到伸张。似乎他关心得太多了，有些时候。“不了。我这样就很好，谢谢你。”

他看着探长走到咖啡机旁边，启动了它。“操！”他大声说，双手在身侧紧握成拳。

“是的，我必须承认。”Mycroft开了口，“看到那些文件之前我也以为这件案子已经解决了。然而，当我听说陪审团花了些时间进行评议的时候，我让他们把文件送过来。”他咋着舌，摇摇头。“好了，探长，你知道那个人不是你要找的凶手。”

Greg转身面对他，嘴角挂着嘲笑。“那些证据——”

“理论上令人信服。”Greg翻了个白眼，转回去继续做他的咖啡。“但是一旦你把它白纸黑字地列出来，它最多只能算是旁证。”

“真是见鬼，你怎么拿到我的文件的？”Greg问，回身瞪着他。

“Lucian Kirkcudbright曾在我的部门工作。”Mycroft解释道，“而且我知道如果很多人对他的评价像我对他一样高，那么他们都可以替我收集到这些文件。”

“他是你男朋友什么的吗？”Greg问，把咖啡舀进马克杯。

Mycroft眯起眼睛。探长要么是能洞察人心，并且发现了Mycroft的性取向，要么是他在开玩笑。Mycroft决定忽视所有可能性。“不。”他说，“只是一个同事。但是是个好同事。你知道你搞错了人，探长，但是我相信这很容易被纠正。”

“这就是你来这儿的原因？”Greg问，在桌子另一边坐下。“来告诉我怎么解决我的案子？”

“实际上不是。”Mycroft对他冷淡地微笑了一下，“尽管还是要请你解决这个案子。让Sherlock来看看，我相信他会发现你遗漏了什么。”

Greg的眼睛因为这句话眯了起来。哦，他清楚地知道Sherlock的头脑和洞见会很有用。但是他是个骄傲的男人。

“不，我来这里的原因是，”Mycroft继续说道，伸手去拿他放在桌上的信件。“这些都是寄给Sherlock的。既然他不希望看到我，我想你大概可以把这些带给他。我怀疑他是否会对这些信很感兴趣，但是它们肯定会提醒他，他还有些责任需要承担。”

Greg嗤笑了一声。“Sherlock？承担责任？”

“的确如此。”Mycroft确认道，“但是他确实欠了剑桥190英镑的借书罚款，还欠了300英镑的手机费。而且我担心后者将导致一些小伙子去找他要债，如果他不够小心的话。”他站起身，打量着Greg湿漉漉的灰发。“看着你浑身湿透真的提醒了我出门必须要带把伞。希望你下午过得比早晨要开心，探长。”

他点点头走了出去，皱着眉。他无法完全搞懂这个男人，这让他很困扰。

他给Anthea发了条信息： _加强对Lestrade探长的监视。我要知道他所有的动向。_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]普瑞米尔酒店：原文Premier Inn，英国最大的连锁酒店品牌。


	3. 恐怖

 

警告：本章涉及对恐怖主义活动的描写。

 

****2005年6月** **

****地点：伦敦，Mayfair，Coeur de Lion办公室** **

 

他的喉咙被割开，自左向右。他的婚戒和手表没有被取走。鲜血弄脏了柏油碎石路面。他的衬衫在挣扎中被撕破了。他反抗过，但是凶徒占了上风，他的皮肤上布满了淤痕。

Mycroft把照片正面向下放在桌上，抿起嘴。他知道的。从他见到Nickolay Garzone的那一刻起，他就知道这个男人最终会死。他太热衷于散布秘密了，而Richard Luck则致力于让妨碍他的人都闭嘴。

“葬礼很简朴。”Anthea说，“只有他的妻子和孩子参加。没有同事。”

“他们安排得很迅速。”

“是的。”

Mycroft点点头。“他是在哪里遇害的？”

“我们不知道。”Anthea说，“他们没有将他下葬。他们一直没有见到遗体。他的妻子收到了这张图片，仅此而已。他们甚至不知道是谁发送的图片。”

Mycroft皱了下眉，把照片翻过来，检视着尸体身下的地面。柏油碎石路。他看不出太多信息，这张照片可能拍摄于世界上任何地方。“那么Luck呢？”他问。

“要我安排一次会面吗？”她问。

Mycroft顿了一下。“不。暂时不用。Richard Luck甚至不知道我的存在，就我所知。在我们掌握Garzone死亡的更多细节之前，先把这件事放在一边吧。”

“多少人知道靛蓝行动？”Anthea问。

“三个。我，你，还有Hadrian的助手。”

“Hadrian的助手目前在这个办公室工作。”

Mycroft点点头。“暂时不要动她。但如果有人向Garzone泄露了信息，那个人会是她，而非Hadrian。”

“我会再研究一遍Hadrian的录像带。”Anthea说，“看看有没有我第一遍漏掉的东西。”

“好的。”Mycroft说。他顿了一下。“我们还没有准备好，Anthea。我们还没准备好让Luck知道我们在调查他。Garzone的死很不幸，但是没有他到处嚷嚷是件好事。只要Luck不知道是谁告诉他的那些。”

Anthea缓缓点了点头。“是的，先生。”她说。

Mycroft注视着她离开，思考着。他认识Anthea已经14个月了，而在那之前他就已经参与了靛蓝行动。他开始思索这事到底能否有个了结。

Richard Luck向英国提供军火，以此赚取数十亿英镑。但Mycroft可以确定，Luck也将武器销售给其他国家和恐怖组织。但无论他如何努力，他都无法获取Luck与恐怖分子有所来往的证据。

他正逐渐接近真相。但他尚未真正触及，即便已付出数年的努力。叹了口气，他拿出装着靛蓝行动相关文件的文件夹，将Nickolay Garzone尸体的照片放进去。

* * *

 

****2005年7月** **

****地点：地点：伦敦，Mayfair，Coeur de Lion办公室** **

 

Mycroft永远无法理解为什么一项体育赛事能让如此多人如痴如狂。但当他坐在办公室里看着电视，他还是情不自禁地欣赏起在特拉法尔加广场[1]上演的爱国一幕。数百人聚集在那里，挥舞着国旗。即便如此，伦敦申奥成功对他和他的下属而言仅仅意味着更多的工作。

他将注意力回到文件上，一边浏览，一边用食指和中指转着笔。

“我们要是赢不了就太尴尬了。”Anthea在书柜旁低声说，注意力转移到了电视上。

在书桌那头，Mycroft的司机Jim Braum大笑起来，啪地打开一听无糖可乐。自从因伤被迫退伍，他已经为Mycroft工作了两年。“是啊。”Jim说，“嗯。这可是特么的奥运会。仅次于世界杯。”

Mycroft皱起眉，从文件中抬起头，看了他们一眼。他们俩对他严厉的目光浑然不觉，继续聊着天。

“奥运会比足球好点。”Anthea说，“而且奥运会里有足球项目。”

“Anth，拿世界杯的一场球和奥运会的比比。水平差太多了。”

“好吧。但这也解释不了为什么特拉法尔加广场上有这么多人都希望伦敦能举办奥运会。特别是如果世界杯真的更重要的话。他们就不能在家从电视里看吗？非要站在那挥着小旗？”

Jim耸耸肩，伸手去挠头。“没什么比得上大场面。体育很重要。”

“体育。”Anthea重复了一遍，“体育很重要？”

“自豪感很重要，”Jim说。“能赢 _真的_ 重要。”

“好吧。所以因为我们没法来一场世界大战，我们就得看游泳比赛、自行车比赛还有三项全能？”

“没错儿。而且要是能在你的祖国举行就更棒了。为什么你因为这事儿这么烦心？”

Anthea叠起双臂。“我没为它烦心。我是在困惑。”

Jim嗤笑起来。“因为比起国家安全他们更在乎百米赛跑的结果？”

“好吧。对。过去人们会游行，为他们所信仰的事物举行抗议。过去我会在国会大厦外静坐抗议。如今他们聚在那儿，就是为了看英国能不能主办奥运会。我无法理解。”

“体育很重要，”Jim又说了一遍。“我的意思是，抗议活动没什么不好但——”

“——能不能请你们两个停止这段愚蠢的闲聊？”Mycroft厉声对他们说道。他们像挨了训的小学生一样交换了一个眼神。“Braum先生。你曾经提到在伊战期间你和你的人进行过演习。有多少士兵会参加？”

Jim耸耸肩。“要具体看演习情况。可能是一整个团，也可能是团里的一部分。负责拆弹的那些人，之类的。”

“你会试用发到手里的武器吗？”Mycroft问。

“不啊。”Jim咬了咬嘴唇，喝了一大口可乐。“我是说，没错，你会检查一下。但是一枚导弹只有一次发射机会。按上发射键的时候，你相信它们已经经过测试了。”

“你拿到过出故障的武器吗？”

“你看，Holmes先生。恕我直言，我很乐意聊聊战争——”

“——Braum先生。”Mycroft不为所动地回道，“你拿到过由英国军方提供的出故障的武器吗？”

“有些东西是你必须接受的，Holmes先生。”Jim说，交叉起胳膊。“我今天到你办公室不是来抱怨国防部的。”Anthea咳了一声，Jim耸耸肩。“恕我冒昧，先生。”他说着翻了个白眼。

“为什么不呢？”Mycroft问道，皱起眉。

“因为国防部并不完美。但是它是我的全部。很长时间里是它照管着我，还有我的那些人。如果一定要说是什么有缺陷，那也是政府，不是国防部。给国防部多拨点款我们就能诸事顺心。”

“一枚路边炸弹让你失去了一条腿，然后国防部把你丢在一个设施里，没有能帮你复建的医疗设备，”Mycroft提醒他。“他们几乎什么都没有留给你，然后你就因为滥用毒品被送进了戒毒所。所以，告诉我，Braum先生。国防部对你来说到底有多好？”

Jim摇着头站起来，把椅子推到后面。“你是我的老板。”他说，指着Mycroft。“但是我不会回答这个问题。我要走了。在你逼我逼得太过分之前。”他瞥了一眼Anthea。“Anth。等会儿你、我和Loretta还一起喝一杯吗？”

“如果我们能离开的话。”Anthea低声说，转身面对书柜。

“你们两个。”Mycroft厉声说，“走吧。”

“十分乐意。”Jim咕哝道，把空了的可乐罐丢进垃圾桶，大步走了出去。

Anthea转身面向Mycroft，然后走向门口。“伦敦刚刚赢得了奥运主办权。”她说，朝电视点了点头。

Mycroft瞥了一眼皱起眉。“该死。”

“你需要什么？”

“两个人。立刻从MI5找两个人出来。我们必须完成整个安保计划。”

“我们还有七年才用得上呢。”她说。

“这七年里需要撰写、实践、修改这个计划，一刻不停，直到奥运火炬点燃为止。”

“不过这不让你稍微有点自豪吗？”Anthea问，看了一眼电视。“看看他们有多高兴。”

Mycroft皱起眉，看着人们挥舞着旗子。“伦敦曾经受到恐怖威胁。”他回答道，“现在它要举办奥运会？威胁等级翻了十倍。”

Anthea顿了片刻，打开门。“非常好，先生。”她说，“非常好。”

* * *

 

第二天Mycroft度过了他能想象到最平淡无奇的早晨。他在5点的闹钟作响几分钟之前醒了过来。闹钟响了一声他就伸手关掉了它，滑下床，轻轻走进卧室里的浴室。他冲了淋浴，刮了胡子，花了点时间挑选这天要穿的西装。一条新的蓝色领带很配他这天早上的心情，特别是上面还有小小的自行车纹样——庆祝赢得奥运会举办权的象征。

他坐在餐桌前吃了煎饼，喝了杯黑咖啡，收音机里放着德彪西的曲子。

Jim Braum开车接他，他似乎已经原谅了前一天他们的争执。报纸已经叠好放在了轿车后座，全部是当天第一版。其中许多份都是在印刷厂印好后立刻被送到Mycroft的办公室的。Jim从那里收好，再带到Crusader House。

Mycroft到达Coeur de Lion办公室的时间比大多数雇员都早，不过Anthea已经在那了。

整理他当天日程的时候他们每人喝了杯茶。日程不算太紧，Mycroft计划在第欧根尼俱乐部待几个小时好理清思绪。

Anthea抿着嘴在手机上打了几个字。“这就是全部事项了。”她说，在一张纸上签了字，推给Mycroft好让他也签上字。她站起身，把一个文件夹放在桌上。“这些是今天上午在MI5的会议上要用的报告。”

突然响起了敲门声，她和Mycroft同时抬头看向门口。Mycroft皱起眉。他的雇员知道早上这个时候不能前来打扰。

Anthea起身去开门，门口站着她的助理，Loretta Freeman。“抱歉打扰了。”她说，“地铁发生了一起爆炸。[2]”

Mycroft皱着眉。三个月之前有过警报威胁，不过犯人已被收押，而且无论如何，据他所知他们并未计划安放炸弹。

“爆炸地点在Liverpool Street站和Aldgate站之间。”Loretta补充道。

Mycroft冷静地站起来，绕过桌子。他走进主办公室，雇员们正在拼命地敲着键盘或者打着电话。空气中弥漫着恐惧的氛围。不论发生了什么，事态紧急。

但是没人预料到。没人预测到。他们毫无防备。他们全都遗漏了什么。一次惨败。

“爆炸发生在地铁列车上。”Anthea说，越过某个员工的肩膀读道。“又发生了两起爆炸，相互间隔不到50秒。应急服务人员已经到达现场。”

Mycroft抿着嘴沉默了片刻。“时刻向我报告最新进展。”他说，回到他的办公室。他在桌前坐下，滚动鼠标查看前一天的瞭望塔报告，试图发现有人预计到了这件事。没有值得一提的红色或橙色警报。他们全都遗漏了它。不论那是什么。

此刻责任尚未降临在他身上，应急人员正在负责清理现场，但很快就会有问题向他抛来。他当初设立他的秘密办公室，初衷就是要避免这种情况。他为此召集了最优秀的情报和技术人员。

但此刻不是发脾气的时候。他只能努力探索真相。会议和质问很快就要到来。

事实上，七月的这一天每个人心中都充满恐惧——这正是袭击的目的所在。在设法从办公室抽身之后，Mycroft把这天的大部分时间花在了第欧根尼俱乐部。他沉默地坐着，思考着他读到的发生在地铁和巴士袭击的相关内容。

即使房间里悄无声息，紧张的气氛仍蔓延在空气中。Mycroft认出了在政府工作的那些人，还有与情报处有所接触的那些。在第欧根尼的每个人都感受到了。死者，伤者，以及完全的、彻底的失败。

他们所有人都失败了。

已经有太多人死去。其他人在医院里，有一些身受重伤。

他们都遗漏了什么，而这是不可接受的。

Mycroft坐在椅子上，读了一些Anthea为他打印的报告，观察着，等待着更多的消息。

他可以看见伦敦像战场一样在他的脑海中展开。主要目标：议会，白金汉宫，英格兰银行。如果有人能破坏这些地点，那么他们将激起空前的恐慌。

而且有平民，那么多平民，出现在错误的地点，错误的时间，出现在明显位于交战地区的位置。还有那些警卫，士兵，警察。警察接受了士兵那样的命令，但他们没有受过战斗和杀人的训练。他们没有见过这种规模的破坏。

他顿了一下，想着警察部队。他们是伦敦的军队，而真正的军人正远在阿富汗和伊拉克战斗。

像Lestrade探长那样的警察。他很难算得上一名士兵，而更像是和平的守护者。Mycroft可以在脑海中看见他，还有那次坚定的握手。他不认为自己算是一个保护者，但是他让自己达到了那种标准。保护Sherlock。为什么是Sherlock？

Mycroft当然知道Sherlock有多么特别、为何特别，但是有其他人也意识到这点却不常见。Lestrade探长在道德上无可指摘，至少目前为止Mycroft还没有发现任何瑕疵。

而这在任何意义上都不对劲。

当天晚上，他返回办公室。政府和媒体的每个人都在问那些问题。第二天早上之前就应得到答案。

“一切还好吗？”过了晚上10点，Anthea问道，拿走一只空了的茶壶。

“和预想的一样好。考虑到……所有事。”

“你还要在这儿待多久？”她问。

Mycroft看了一眼怀表。“还要待一阵子。”他对她说，“回家吧。没必要我们两个都待在这里。”

“你确定吗？”

“是的。”Mycroft说，一封邮件发到他的邮箱，他点开它。来自又一个国家总理的又一封邮件。

她的脚不安地挪动了一下。“Holmes先生——”

他抬起手打断了她。“你今天干得不错。回家吧。”

她点点头。“祝你今晚成功。”她喃喃说道，离开了。

* * *

 

第二天下午，他和MI6战略策划部长、首相、伦敦警察厅局长以及国防部长一起开了会。

Mycroft听着他们整理已知情况的报告，已经着手的调查。

“你怎么认为的，Mycroft？”首相问道，转向他。Mycroft忍不住想哪怕在这种时刻，他也自命不凡得让人厌恶。

“我认为我们正在监控未来的恐怖威胁，并且我们正在进行所能进行的一切调查。”

“基地组织？”

“有可能。”Mycroft承认，“我不想进行假设，哪怕他们确实应对事件负责。”

“有消息随时告诉我。”首相说着站起身。房间里的其他人也起身离开。Mycroft跟着他们走出去，MI6战略策划部长Hugh Seagroves转身走向他，他皱起眉。Hugh Seagroves毕业于剑桥，出生于萨福克郡，但假装自己生在伦敦。他参过军，但没坚持过头半年。之后他试图成为一名职业政客，也从没能表现得多好。不过他头脑还算聪明。婚姻也很幸福——在他妻子看来。

“首相是个笨手笨脚的白痴。”Hugh关上门，低声说。

Mycroft露出了一点微笑。“我们所有人都有感觉自己像白痴的时候。”他说。

他和Hugh穿过走廊，不时对路过的议员点头致意。Mycroft无法不注意到当他们经过一位相当漂亮的女秘书时，Hugh伸长脖子转头去看她。Mycroft也回头瞥了一眼。她是个自由记者。哦，她可不止第一眼看上去那么简单，不是吗？而Hugh，和其他人一样，根本没有注意到。

“我今天忙得脚打后脑勺。”Hugh继续说，把注意力从那名年轻女子身上移开。“好像我们应该预料到这事，好像我们得看到、预料到所有的事一样。”Hugh瞥了Mycroft一眼。“这个……你，在你办公室的所有那些事……我们应该预见到这事的。”

Mycroft抬起一只手。“别再说了。”他低声说，“我很清楚。”

“这不仅是有人员伤亡这么简单。如果我能事先知道，哪怕我无法阻止它发生，我也不会觉得这么困扰。”

Mycroft挑起眉毛。“别让任何人听见你这么说。”

“如果我们不提前知道这件事的话，性质就不一样了，Holmes先生。总是有人死掉，一直都有。”

“Seagroves先生。有人死了。在一次本可预防的袭击中。”

“如果他们确实计划了这件事但我们没有察觉呢？”

“我们确实没有察觉。”Mycroft说，“他们当然是计划了的。但这种事不会再发生了。”

他们走到门口，停下脚步握了握手。“我会保持联络的，Holmes先生。”

Mycroft点点头。“当然。或者我该去你的晚宴上见你？”

Hugh大笑起来。“哦天啊，是明天吗？感谢上帝我的妻子一手包办了那事，老实告诉你吧。把你那个漂亮助理带上！”Hugh向他抛了个飞眼，打开轿车后排的门。

Mycroft看着汽车驶远，感觉自己的微笑变成了冷笑。

* * *

 

他和Anthea一起参加了在Hugh Seagroves家里举办的宴会。他们迈步走进装饰浮夸的门厅，地上铺着方格图案的大理石。他们循着音乐和交谈声来到了大客厅。Mycroft认出了房间里站着的几个人。

Hugh靠在壁炉上，一手端着白兰地，正在和议会里的几名成员说话。Seagroves夫人在房间的另一头和他们的妻子聊着天。Andrew Regis，影子教育大臣，笨拙地站在窗前，小口抿着酒。在Mycroft看来他是个毫无能力的男人，但非常易于摆布。但Mycroft走向坐在深色橡木桌边的一位女士，她一头灰发，身穿浅灰蓝色裙装。他很高兴看到Sylvia Ross也被邀请了。她曾是一位出色的间谍，但自那时起她也选择了从政。如今她刚刚年过六旬，但没有任何头脑衰退的迹象。

她伸出手，他在手背上吻了一下，她几乎脸红起来。“Mycroft，能看到你们两个一起真是太好了。”她说，向走过来的Anthea点点头。“你还好吗？”

“很好，谢谢您，Ross夫人。”

“Boyette小姐呢？”

Anthea微笑着点点头。“很好，谢谢您。”她说。

“真可怕，是不是？”Sylvia摇着头说道。“伦敦的这起事件……”

Mycroft点点头。“我知道。”

“我希望你问些问题，Mycroft。首相说的话是对的，但他在意支持率胜过发表真正的反恐宣言。”她一边说着，一边给Mycroft和Anthea一人倒了杯红酒。“告诉我你需要我做什么。”

“我不确定我从您这里需要些什么，Ross夫人。至少现在还不确定。”

她凝视了他片刻，打开手拿包。她递给他一张纸，上面列着一些数字。“看完之后烧掉。”她说，带着愉快的微笑。

Mycroft茫然地看着她。“抱歉，什么？”

“哦，别这么紧张。”她大笑道，一口喝光了杯里的酒，又添上一些。“我的办公室下个月要搬家，这是我的电话号码。”

“您要做什么？”

“融资担保项目，你相信吗？”

Mycroft皱起眉。“我没想到。”

Sylvia大笑。“好吧，不，你当然没想到。我替自己创造了这个位置。我知道你是自己在筹集Mayfair的资金。而且项目运转良好，我们非常感激你。但是如果你需要政府和情报部门官方的支持，那么你知道应该来找我，是不是，亲爱的？”

Mycroft点点头。“我现在知道了。”他说。

Sylvia笑容满面，拍拍他的胳膊。“你是个好孩子，Mycroft。”她说，转向Anthea。“我真高兴你们两个仍然在一起工作。你们一起干得很不错，我听说。好了，去吧，你们俩。去和来这儿的每个人好好打个招呼。你永远不知道他们什么时候派得上用场。”

Mycroft微笑着点点头，伸出一只胳膊。Anthea挽起他，把手放在Mycroft的小臂上，由他领着走向Hugh Seagroves。

他们走到他身边，Mycroft强打精神忍受Hugh对他的助理令人反感的调情。这个男人真是没有辜负他们的任何期望。“Anthea！你还在跟着Mycroft做什么呢？”他问，满面红光。

这个男人亲吻她的脸颊的时候，她明显僵硬了一下。“很忙。”她说。

Mycroft感觉到手机的振动，他把她从口袋里拿出来。是瞭望塔的红色警报。他给Anthea看了一眼屏幕，她点点头。

“我们得走了。”Mycroft喃喃地说，“我道歉。”

“有麻烦了？”Hugh问。

“希望没有。”

他和Anthea溜达着走向门口，但走下台阶的时候都加快了脚步，坐进车里。他们一坐下Anthea就踢掉了高跟鞋，换上一双平底鞋。“是炸弹威胁。”Mycroft说，读着短信。“伯明翰。”

Anthea系上安全带，呼出一口气。“永无宁日，对吧？”

Mycroft看了她一眼。“是的，”他同意道。“是的，永无宁日。”

Anthea耸耸肩，收起隔着前后排座椅的窗户，对Jim Braum发了话。“回Coeur de Lion，Jim。”她说，“最好开快点，我们有条红色警报。”她升起窗户，靠在椅背上。她瞥了一眼Mycroft。“该死的奥运。”她说。

Mycroft点点头。“嗯，”他只回了这一个字。

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]特拉法尔加广场：Trafalgar Square，伦敦最著名的广场，是伦敦人民传统的集会地，节日庆祝、政治示威等各项活动常在此举行。广场南端是查令十字街，再往南是政府办公区白厅，通向国会大厦，北面是国家美术馆。（National Gallery赛高！←夹带私货）
> 
> [2]本段内容改编自真实事件——伦敦申办2012年奥运会成功次日，2005年7月7日，在早高峰时段4名受“基地”组织指使的英国人在伦敦三辆地铁和一辆巴士上引爆自杀式炸弹，造成52名乘客遇难，700多人受伤。此次恐怖袭击被称为伦敦七七爆炸案。


	4. 结盟

 

****2005年7月** **

****地点。伦敦，萨瑟克区[1]，Sherlock的公寓** **

 

墙纸从墙上剥落下来，潮湿的霉斑黏在天花板上。Mycroft努着嘴，踩过肮脏潮湿的地垫，走向窗边。

外面还很暖和，算Sherlock走运。唯一一片暖气已经坏了。他摇摇头，把手插进口袋。像他弟弟这样曾经过着养尊处优生活的人竟然选择住在这种地方，简直是不可理喻。Sherlock不想要钱。不过Mycroft还是定期往他的银行账户里汇款。

Mycroft翻了几本他的书，心想也许会有小包的毒品掉出来落在地上，虽然据他所知Sherlock只试过一次可卡因。能从静脉注射进去的东西才更像他的风格。Mycroft检查了床垫下面。他检查了Sherlock放袜子的抽屉。一无所获。他感到稍稍宽慰了些。可能Sherlock正在摆脱毒品，而Mycroft只能寄希望于这种可能性是真的。

门猛然大开，把手重重地撞在墙上。“滚出去，”Sherlock对他咆哮道。

Mycroft转身面对他。“Sherlock。”他说，冷淡地微笑着。

“滚。出。去。”

Mycroft检视着他。他的外套最上面的扣子掉了。他的衬衣显然没有洗过熨过。他的头发油腻腻的。他的眼睛……瞳孔收缩着。所以，他仍然在使用毒品。

Mycroft摇着头。“看在上帝的份上。”他厉声说，朝他走了一步。“你觉得你到底在干什么？”

Sherlock也向他迈了一步，眼神充满恶意。“滚。出。去。Mycroft。我警告你……”

Mycroft挑起眉。“警告我？警告我什么，具体点，Sherlock？”

“我不想看见你。我说得很明白了。”

“那么离开伦敦。我向你保证，我不会跟着你。”

他们沉默着站了片刻。Sherlock怒视着他。“我在这儿有工作。”

Mycroft嗤笑出声。“工作？跟在警察后面跑，解决案子？这是狗干的活，Sherlock。把你的头脑用在正确的地方。”

“你是说，像你一样？占一个未经选举的职位，坐在你舒舒服服的办公室里修复世界？和白痴一起玩弄政治？”

“我做了一些有用的事。”

“你不过是想谋取权力。”

Mycroft摇摇头。“我不是。”

“是的，你就是。你关心的就是这个。现在从我公寓滚出去。”

Mycroft环顾四周。“我很难把这里称作公寓。”

Sherlock朝他逼近。“出去。”

“Sherlock……”

Sherlock抓住他的手腕，指甲陷进他的皮肤。Mycroft疼得缩了一下。他猛然把Mycroft扯过来，目光如匕首般刺向他。他把Mycroft的手腕抓得更紧了，Mycroft一动不动地站着，等待着他的下一个动作。这不是Sherlock磕高之后第一次袭击他了，但他也有阵子没这么做过了。“他妈的给我滚出去，”Sherlock咆哮。然后他搡了他一把。

Mycroft趔趄着后退了几步才站稳。他摇着头。“你需要我，Sherlock。”他说，朝门口走去，用手指揉着手腕。

“我从来没有需要过你，Mycroft。”Sherlock在他身后说，“你只会毁了你碰到的一切东西。”

Mycroft紧紧抿着嘴，不为所动地离开了房间，他冷静地走下楼梯，上了车。他深吸了一口气，用手揉着脸。他承受不了这个，看着Sherlock对他自己做这样的事。他不知道他还要这样自我折磨多久，也不知道他还剩下多少可以给他。他已经很久没有找到答案和解释了。

他所能想到的只是Sherlock真的这么讨厌这个世界，讨厌到他不在乎自己会不会从这个世界上消失。

那样Mycroft就真的让他自己和他的父母失望了。他所有的努力将付之东流。一切将毫无意义。

 

* * *

 

****2005年8月** **

****地点：伦敦，苏格兰场停车场** **

 

 

Mycroft转头盯着车窗外，透过玻璃看着探长。他眼睛下面有黑眼圈。他看到了轿车，眉头深深皱起，然后漫步向这边走来，手插在口袋里。

Mycroft为他打开后车门。

“你想要什么？”Greg厉声问他，弯腰盯着车里。

“和你谈谈。”Mycroft对他说，“上车吧。”

Greg轻蔑地哼了一声，他摇着头，重新站直。他准备走开。

“我们会开车送你回家。”Mycroft在他身后大声说道。

“我自己有车。”他回道。

“我们需要谈谈Sherlock的事情。”Mycroft无视了他，把话说完。他讨厌这么做，但是如果他还想帮助Sherlock，Greg是最后的希望了。

“他怎么了？”Greg问，钻进车里关上门。

“上周他没有帮你查案。这让我有些担忧。”

Greg耸耸肩，深色的眼睛专心地注视着他。“他磕高之后去了犯罪现场。”

Mycroft觉得胸口收紧了，他和Anthea交换了一个眼神。他知道她已经在搜索Sherlock的定位了。“所以你已经切断了和我弟弟的所有联系？”Mycroft问。可惜。

“我可没这么说。”

Mycroft眯起眼睛。“那你的意思是？”

“我告诉他，如果他再嗑高了往犯罪现场跑，我就拎着他的耳朵把他扔出去。但是我也跟他说了，如果他能坚持一个月不吸毒，我就找路子把他推荐到巴茨医院。”

Mycroft挑起一边眉毛。“你会让他做法医的工作？”

“我可以让他帮帮忙。”Greg纠正道，“如果我能找到受得了他的人的话。”

Mycroft靠在椅背上，掏出怀表看了下时间。快7点了，他知道Anthea的耐心快耗尽了。

“我需要参加一个会议。”Mycroft说，“但是如果你和Sherlock的……联系会继续下去，当然我相信这是最佳状况，那么我希望能花些时间告知你关于我弟弟的一些信息。”

“我会自己研究出来的，谢了。”Greg说，露出一个假笑。

Mycroft拉长了脸。“正如听上去一样 _ _荣幸__ ，我倾向于填补Sherlock永远不会告诉你的那些空白。这会有所帮助的。”

Greg犹豫了一下，抬手抹了把脸。看起来他已经对自己的命运屈服了。“好吧。”他说，“我明天有空。”

Anthea举起手机让Mycroft瞥了一眼日程表。“你晚上7点之后有空，先生。”她说。

“七点到九点之间对我来说很合适。”Mycroft说，转向Greg。“我会带你去吃晚餐。”

“我不用吃晚餐。”Greg摇着头答道。

钱，Mycroft想，某些时候对探长来说是个问题。他有间很不错的公寓，教师和警察两人共同还着贷。但是他没有那么多的钱供养一个孩子，这很明显。

“你不需要，我确信。”Mycroft说，“但是在艰难的一天过后，我需要。而且我在11点的时候要赶飞机。对我来说最合适的选择就是在晚餐的时候与你进行这次交谈。我们应该去哪里接你？”

Greg表现得更紧张了。“你可以直接接我下班。”他说，看向车窗外，当车最终回到停车场时才放松下来。

“很好。”Mycroft说，“明天见，探长。”

他看着Greg下了车，摇着头走向他自己的车。Mycroft抿起嘴。他习惯于不受人喜欢，但是似乎每次见面后探长都会更讨厌他。

但是，如果是要对付Sherlock，除此之外Mycroft还能做什么呢？

 

* * *

 

“提醒我一下今晚的安排。”Mycroft说着坐进轿车后排，浏览着邮件。

“晚餐时和Lestrade探长见面。”Anthea告知他，“然后我们直接去Gatwick机场[2]。我们得先飞到都柏林再转机去俄罗斯。”

Mycroft摇着头。“这么安排的人简直荒谬。”

“Hugh Seagroves要求在都柏林转机。”她说。

“因为那人是个偏执狂。好极了。”Mycroft转头凝视着窗外。

“啊。”Anthea低声说，盯着手机。

Mycroft皱起眉，看向她。“什么？”

“没什么需要担心的。”

Mycroft挑起眉。“Anthea。伦敦空袭之后你我就处于如履薄冰的状态，再出一点点差错我们两个都会沉底。发生什么了？”

“再给我一点时间。你的会面结束后我会告诉你的。我们到了。”

Mycroft看向窗外，Lestrade探长大步走向车子，手里拿着手机。他拉开车门，瘫在座位上。他向Anthea点点头，低声说了一个“嗨”。

“你好。”Mycroft轻声说，挑起了眉。

Greg的注意力回到手机上，Mycroft也是。显然Greg没有聊天的兴致。Mycroft确认了Sherlock全天的动向后盯着窗外，谁也没有再说一句话。“我们到了。”他终于说，展平他的领带。

“看起来对我来说有点太高级了。”Greg低声说，低头看了一眼衬衫。“我觉得他们不会让我进去的。”Mycroft转头去看他，挑起一边眉毛。是的，他想，如果Greg和其他任何人来这间餐馆，他们真的不会让他进去的。穿着这件衬衫绝对不会。看起来就像是他从别人那里借来的衣服。

“一派胡言。”Mycroft说，打开车门从车里起身。他呼吸了一口寒冷的空气，大步迈向餐馆。

“她不来吗？”Greg问，朝轿车点点头。

“今晚她休息，”Mycroft对他露出一个冷淡的微笑。“大概。来吧。”一名侍者为Mycroft打开门，他点点头，空气中飘着美妙的香味。Mycroft对侍者总管点头致意，后者将他们领向他常坐的桌子。Mycroft轻巧地脱下外套，把它交给她。

“常来这儿？”Greg问。

“不那么经常。”Mycroft说着坐下。他取过餐巾，在腿上铺开。“我曾经带一些同事来这里会面。”

“那你到底是干什么工作的？”

“我在大英政府身居末职。”他用余光打量四周，看到了各处坐着的人们。总共三十三人，但没有他认识的。“你愿意和我共饮一瓶酒吗？”他问。“有没有什么偏好？”

“呃，好啊。酒挺好的。什么颜色的酒都可以，我不是挑三拣四的人。”

“帕尔美酒庄[3]，2004年。”Mycroft要求道，没去看酒单。“我相信你们还有存货？”

“是的，先生。”总管说，“但是我们确实还有2005年的。”

“不了，2004年的就再好不过。谢谢你。”

女人点点头。“是的，先生。”她说，随后离开。

Mycroft向Greg手里的菜单点点头。“我推荐鸭肉。”他说，“虽然我上次在这里用餐的时候吃的是羊肉，非常精致。”

Greg拉长了脸。他在研究价格，开始担心了。显然他从来没有过很富裕的日子。“我真的不能……”他开了口。

“不要担心价格，我知道你挣多少，我也知道我挣多少。是我带你来的，我来请客。”

“我不需要施舍。”

“不求回报地照顾Sherlock，你实际上是在给予别人施舍。”Mycroft说，“请吧。好好享受一下。我接下来三周都在国外，这大概是我近期吃到的最后一顿可口饭菜了。”

Greg怔了一会儿，歪了下头。“我们要点前菜吗？”

Mycroft顿了一下，不禁微笑起来，点点头。“请吧。”他说，向菜单比了个手势。“任何你喜欢的都可以。”

侍者拿来了酒，两个人都抬起头来。“我们确实有2005年的，先生。”他说。

“2004年的就很完美。”

“您想试品一下吗？”

“请吧。”Mycroft说，看着葡萄酒从瓶中倾倒出来。他举起酒杯，深深嗅闻着香气，然后举到唇边抿了一小口，让丰富的味道在舌面上均匀开来。“很好，谢谢你。”

侍者点点头走开了。

“所以你懂酒？”Greg问，手肘放在桌子上。

“我父亲懂酒。”Mycroft说。他低头瞥了一眼菜单，知道他已经想好要选什么了。

片刻之后，面包和黄油装在篮子里送了过来，他们开始点菜。

“所以。”Greg说，向后靠在椅背上，把酒杯举到唇边。“我倒不是介意，不过为什么带我来这儿？”他呷了一口酒。“我靠，这简直……”他自己停了下来，好像突然意识到他们现在在哪。“不好意思。”

Mycroft轻笑出声。有人在他身边能这么放松实在不太常见。这古怪地令人神清气爽。“合你意吗？”他问。

“你开玩笑吗？”Greg问。“跟这个一比我喝的酒跟尿似的。”

Mycroft微笑了一阵子，拿起一片黑面包撕成两半。“我相信你刚刚想问为什么我带你来这儿？”Greg点点头。“鉴于你过去几个月为Sherlock所作的事情，这是实在微不足道。”

“我们一晚上都要聊Sherlock吗？”Greg问。

Mycroft皱起眉。嗯，是的，这就是他们来这里的原因……

“我是说，我是想聊聊Sherlock，”Greg继续说道。“而且确实，我有很多问题要问。 ** **很**** 多问题。但我不想一整晚都在聊他。我在工作的时候已经花了够多时间考虑要拿他怎么办了。”

“听起来真是非常熟悉。”

Greg咧嘴笑了。“所以，咱们约好了。我感觉聊Sherlock的事儿会花挺长时间的。但是等甜点一上来，我们就换个话题吧。”

“可以接受你的提议。”Mycroft说，感兴趣地注视着他。

“那咱们先来解决Sherlock。”Greg说着开始往面包上抹黄油，“我不想知道什么大秘密。他可以自己告诉我。”

“我很惊讶你还没有查他的档案，”Mycroft说。虽然他不觉得Greg能查到多少信息。

“你去我办公室的那天，我是打算查一下他的。我本来已经要查了。但是没有下手。”  
  
Mycroft看了他一眼，抿起嘴停顿了片刻。“你是个可敬的人，探长，”他说。

“Greg。”

“你是个可敬的人。Greg。”Greg低头看着面包，咬了一口，在椅子上不安地动了一下。“你应该学着接受别人的赞美，”Mycroft说，注视着他。

“Sherlock染上毒瘾多久了？”Greg换了话题。

Mycroft咬了一口面包。事实上，他不知道。应该是在Mycroft去美国之后，Sherlock开始上大学之前的什么时候，他想。“很难说。”他说，“我相信是从大学开始的，但是那段时间我另有他务。”

“另有他务？”

“我在国外。”Mycroft放下叉子，注视着对面的Greg。“Sherlock不认为他自己是个瘾君子。他相信开始吸毒之后他可以随心所欲地停下来。他不像他自己想象的有那么好的控制力。”  
  
“他的钱从哪儿来的？”

“我不知道。”Mycroft承认，“如果他坐在酒吧里聚众赌博我也不会太吃惊。我曾经频繁地试图给他资金，但是他不接受。我给他的账户汇款，但是据我所知，他至少六个月都没有碰那些钱。”

“他住的地方特别恶心，”Greg说。

Mycroft叹了口气。“他还睡在泰晤士河附近那个小破屋的床垫上吗？”

“对啊。我想告诉他收拾他的破烂——那儿的那些东西——来睡沙发。我会让他来的。只要他不吸毒。”  
  
“似乎只要Sherlock不吸毒很多事情都会改善。为什么你这么乐意和他打交道？”侍者把前菜放上餐桌，他们的谈话停顿了片刻。Greg抬头看着侍者雕塑般优美的颧骨和和金色的头发。Greg的瞳孔张大了，脸颊变红了一点点。Mycroft皱起眉。Greg被这名侍者吸引了。Greg是……双性恋。好吧，这倒出乎他的意料。  
  
“这味道太棒了，”Greg咬了一口烤肉，说。Mycroft微笑起来，吃了一口烩饭。“我把他作为证人拉进来的。”Greg继续说，“只是这样。但是他对我的案子有些有趣的看法。能想到我从来没想到的东西。”

“虽然我相信有时确实会这样，但我相当确定你自己最后也可以想出来的。”

Greg张开嘴，顿了一秒。他很不擅长接受赞美，Mycroft注意到。就好像不知为什么他感觉自己不配，不值得别人对他说善意的话。其中有些原因，Mycroft沉思着。是他童年时期的事情，他作自我介绍的时候总是犹豫几秒才说出名字，他不信任身边的人，就像他不确定他真的有所归属，而且……哦。好吧。Mycroft不该错过那些迹象的。他是被收养的。先是被寄养，也许，然后被收养。

Mycroft皱起眉。他应该先问问Anthea的，他确信她已经查出了这点。或者她至少会注意到Greg在接受称赞时这么费劲。无论如何，在心理学方面她比他强得太多了。

“可能是吧。”Greg终于说道，Mycroft怔了一下，发现他刚才如此沉浸于演绎这个男人，以致忘了他们正在聊什么。“他证明自己很有用。”啊。Sherlock。“而且我感觉……有种过度的保护欲。我也不知道为什么。”

Mycroft稍稍眯起双眼，举起酒杯遮住他困惑的表情。“Sherlock其实没什么朋友。”他回道。

“我也没说我是他朋友。”

“但是你关心他的处境？”

Greg犹豫了，目光看向别处，他吃完前菜才继续回答。“是啊。是啊，我猜我确实有点关心他。”他最终说道，“他和我以前见过的人都不一样。而且如果我在办案的时候遇到了困难能给他打个电话让他帮忙的话，那就太棒了。但是他嗑高了的时候我没法相信他。”

有人关心Sherlock。而且这是真诚的关心，一种几乎接近父母之爱的关照。好吧，这难道不出人意料吗？

“你觉得你的威胁会起作用吗？”Mycroft问。“如果他能有机会在巴茨医院工作的话他就会停止吸毒？”

“你觉得呢？你比我更了解他。”

Mycroft几乎要嘲讽地笑出声。“我希望这能起作用。”他轻柔地说，“我最乐意看到的就是他以更有益的方式使用他的头脑。”

“你俩之间发生了什么？”Greg问，“Sherlock说他‘把它删除了’。”

家庭动荡，不信任，破碎的诺言，失败……“实话实说吗？”Mycroft说，清楚他接下来要说的和实话完全搭不上边。“没发生什么特别的事情。Sherlock和我之间从来没有过最温暖人心的兄弟之情，非常不幸。我可以为他做任何事。尽管如此，我还是为他担忧，为他尽我最大的努力。可事与愿违，他并不总是希望得到我的帮助或是我的专业知识。”  
  
“你知道我不会向你汇报的。我需要他相信我。”  
  
Mycroft抬起手。“我现在意识到了。我相信你能照看Sherlock。这是我能给予你最大的赞美了。”

“我需要做什么？”Greg问。  
  
“我觉得你现在做得就很不错。”Mycroft说，“我觉得把他推荐到巴索洛缪医院的许诺就很好。如果他没能好好利用这次交易，好吧，我只需要考虑一个替代方案。”

“我会尽我所能的。”Greg说，但是Mycroft不由自主地感到Greg会付出比他应做的多得多的东西。这是某种他天性里的东西。某种生来的保护欲。慷慨。Mycroft过去甚至没有意识到如今还会有像他这样的人，做事会出于善意，而非别有用心。Mycroft顿了一下。不，不是这样。一定有某种秘而不宣的动机，Mycroft确信只是自己还没有找到。

主菜端了上来——Mycroft的牛排和Greg的鸭肉。

Mycroft啜了一口酒。“看来我们已经提前谈完了Sherlock的问题。”他说。

“确实。”Greg同意道，动手切鸭肉。“这个看起来太惊人了。”Mycroft注视着Greg咬下一口，在享受菜品美味的时候双眼扑闪着闭上了一秒钟。“味道惊人地好。谢啦。”

“别客气。”Mycroft说，开始吃他那份食物。

Greg为他们两人都添了些酒。“那，你上的哪所大学？”  
  
“牛津。你呢？”  
  
“诺丁汉。”Greg回答，“你是划桨手吗？”  
  
Mycroft看着他怔了一下，然后轻笑出声。“你真的能想象我坐在赛艇里吗？”  
  
Greg对他咧开嘴笑了。“这是我唯一能想到的关于牛津的事情。”  
  
Mycroft笑着摇摇头。“不，我不是划桨手。”  
  
“一点麻烦都没惹过？”  
  
Mycroft微笑着。“我可没这么说。诺丁汉怎么样？”  
  
“特别特别好玩。”Greg说，“一直都是。我最后成绩不算特别好。但是我过得非常有意思。”  
  
“你一直都想做警察吗？”  
  
“不，不算是。我不知道我能做什么。但是当我毕业的时候，这看起来是最好的选择。结果我做得也不赖。你在政府是做什么的，到底？”  
  
“交通部的一个小角色。”真是个精心排演过的谎言啊，这一句。

“那你还要出国三个星期？”  
  
“其他国家也是有交通的。”Mycroft说，他抱歉地笑了。“我恐怕不能讨论我的工作。”  
  
“如果你告诉我了就要杀我灭口？”Greg咧嘴笑起来。  
  
“我相信你是在参考James Bond。不幸的是，情况并非如此。”  
  
“真可惜。”Greg说，“在我看来你真的很像James Bond。”  
  
“这是有人提到我的时候最离奇的说法了。”  
  
“而且我已经把你认成划桨手了。你是在哪儿长大的？”  
  
“不在伦敦。在乡下。”  
  
“那你的父母呢？”Greg问。  
  
Mycroft咀嚼着他的食物，思考着这个问题。父母和家庭对Greg来说很重要。因为在他亲生父母身上发生过什么事情，在他被收养之前很久的时候。“还在乡村生活着。”Mycroft说，“住在小别墅里。一段时间之前他们离开了我们的祖宅。”  
  
“他们很富有？”  
  
“我们什么都不缺。”  
  
“我想你已经知道我的情况了。你和Sherlock对这类事儿似乎有种直觉。”  
  
“不是直觉，是演绎。”Mycroft等待了片刻，在交谈中制造出一个空隙才补充说道：“我可以查出你的亲生父母身上发生了什么。如果你想的话。”  
  
“我也可以。我是警察，记得吗？我有几次差点就这么做了。我都把电脑打开了，但是……我就是做不到。要么他们都死在一次可怕的事故里，没有什么别的亲戚，所以我最后……嗯，这已经是有可能出现的最好情况了。我不愿意去想别的状况。”  
  
“但是有人收留了你？”Mycroft问。  
  
“我12岁的时候。我17岁的时候改成了他们的姓。Alice，我的养母，她就在那一年得癌症死了。养父在我20岁的时候回了法国和他的亲人在一起。我们偶尔聊天，但是不多。我在大学毕业几年之后遇到了Caroline，我们很年轻的时候就结婚了。尤其是她，她的父母不是特别高兴。”  
  
“但是你一直没有孩子。”  
  
Greg摇摇头。“也不是缺乏尝试。我们四年前放弃了。最近又重新开始了。”但是从他声音中的犹豫，Mycroft感觉事实不仅如此。“你没结婚吗？”Greg问。“孩子呢？你戴了戒指。”  
  
“不，我的工作占据了相当多的时间。”  
  
“如果不是那么年轻的时候遇到了Caroline，我想我也会和你一样。”Greg说，“她想要孩子。但是。我没有孩子也没关系。”  
  
“你对现状很满意。”  
  
“我爱我的工作。我爱我的妻子。我真的不觉得我还需要很多别的东西。”

Mycroft吃完了自己的食物。有趣的男人，这个Greg Lestrade。无疑是在照料Sherlock这件事上的一个有用盟友。“你没有我的联系方式。”Mycroft说。他把手伸进口袋拿出一张名片和一支小型钢笔。他在上面写了他的工作电话，递给Greg。  
  
“我读完这东西之后需要烧掉它吗？”Greg咧嘴笑着。  
  
Mycroft微笑了一下。“这倒是没什么必要。但是这是我的直拨电话，而且我不随便把这个号码给别人的。”  
  
Greg拿出手机，把号码存了起来。他拨通了电话，Mycroft感觉到手机在口袋里振动起来。“现在你也有我的了，”Greg说。“我不会Sherlock每次闯祸都联系你。但是如果有你需要知道的事儿，我会告诉你的。”  
  
“我简直无法言表我对此的感激之情。”  
  
“还有什么我需要注意的吗？”Greg问。  
  
“没有。”Mycroft说。“已经没什么你还没意识到的方面了。但是如果你有任何需要，请联系我。我知道Sherlock有时候会……很难对付。”  
  
“这是保守说法。”Greg说着，把最后一点酒倒出来。他皱了一下眉然后抬头看着Mycroft。“我本来还以为今晚会过得很可怕。我特别努力地想要摆脱它。”  
  
Mycroft理解地对他点点头。“我确实想到过你肯定有很多其他更好的方式可以度过今晚。但是我非常感激你同意来这里。”  
  
Mycroft感觉到了身后的动静，他转过头，Anthea正朝他们的餐桌走来。她对他点点头，一根手指放在手表上。Mycroft把手伸进口袋，点出一些现金放在桌上。  
“我必须去机场了。感谢你给了我一个愉快的夜晚。我会保持联系。”  
  
“晚餐谢啦。”  
  
Mycroft朝他微笑。“完全不必客气。请留下把酒喝完吧。晚安。Greg。”  
  
“Mycroft。”

Mycroft跟着Anthea来到外面，走向轿车，顺道取走了他的外套。他坐进车里，接过她递来的文件。“出什么事了？”他问，目光扫过文字。

“一枚空面导弹落在了格鲁吉亚。没有人声称负责但……”

“是俄罗斯。”Mycroft轻声说，瞥了一眼图表和地图。

“也许。导弹没有爆炸。”

“没有伤亡？”

“完全没有。”

Mycroft点点头。“保持计划不变。我们是为了贸易协定才飞到俄罗斯开会的。不过给国防部长打个电话。告诉他如果格鲁吉亚谴责俄罗斯、接着谴责全世界其他国家袖手旁观的话，我们可能需要发布一份声明。”

“我们确实在袖手旁观。”

“你有导弹的照片吗？”Mycroft问，无视了她的话。

Anthea点点头，又拿起几张纸。“我不知道你能看出来什么。全是弹片。”

“我需要Rickard Luck提供给俄罗斯的武器的情报。”

“已经在找了。”Anthea答道，从包里取出手提电脑。Mycroft凝视着窗外，Anthea和国防部长取得了联系，同时一只手在电脑上敲着字。

他们迅速通过机场安检，在头等舱休息室等待着。Mycroft浏览着Anthea的文件，一边在座椅之间踱步，一边检查瞭望塔的情况。

“药在你的公文包里。”Anthea轻声说着，脱下黑色高跟鞋，换上一双红色平底鞋。

“我在去都柏林的航班上不能吃。”Mycroft轻声说，“转机的时候我会醒不过来的。”

Anthea看了他一眼。“你打算不吃药就登机？”

“飞行只有一个小时。”

“坐在酷刑室里。你上次就是这么形容的。”

Mycroft皱起眉，盯着窗外，飞机正在加注燃料。“没事的。”他低声说，并不十分确定他自己的意见。

那些飞机看起来确实像酷刑室。小小的牢房，从陆地和海洋上空飞行数千英尺，无处可逃。空间狭窄，天花板很低，放腿的空间也不够大。他的喉咙已经干了。他不害怕飞行，他只是怕密闭的空间。

Mycroft深吸一口气。他的恐惧症还没有击倒过他。这次他也不会被击倒。调整好自己，他走向空姐，递过护照，准备投入战斗。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]萨瑟克区。位于大伦敦中心地带，泰晤士河以南，治安相对较差的地段。
> 
> [2]Gatwick机场。位于伦敦南郊的一个小型机场。（译者吐槽：咱对这机场唯一的印象就是廉航专用……果然穷人眼中的世界和大英政府不太一样【吐血）
> 
> [3]帕尔美酒庄。The Pahlmeyer Proprietary，加利福尼亚著名酒庄，以红酒最为知名。
> 
>  


	5. 定位

****2005年8月** **

****地点：俄罗斯，莫斯科** **

****会议：石油谈判** **

  

“我不在乎报纸上怎么说。”那个俄罗斯官员说，拳头重重地擂在桌子上。“或者格鲁吉亚人怎么说。说是我们把导弹发射到了格鲁吉亚领土完全是一派胡言。任何这么说的人都是对我的侮辱。”

Mycroft在他那沓纸上敲着钢笔，第无数次试图把话题拉回石油上。“关于价格方面。”他轻声说，但是再次被打断了。

“我们为什么要袭击格鲁吉亚？我们喜欢格鲁吉亚。”

“Kalninš先生。”Mycroft说，咬紧牙关。“我们在讨论石油。”

“不。我们在讨论导弹。”

Mycroft皱起眉。“为什么？”他问。

“因为你们的国防部长正和我们的总统坐在一起讨论导弹。如果你来这里不是为了讨论石油，我不会和你讨论石油。”

Mycroft努力忍住白眼。“我来这里就是为了讨论石油。”他用俄语慢慢说，在每个字上都加了重音。“不是讨论武器或者导弹的。”

“说谎。”Kalninš先生啐了一口，“你下了飞机第一句话问的就是导弹。”

Mycroft摇着头。“不。我相信我说的是，晚上好。”

“会议结束。”那人说，推开椅子站起来。“在你们全国性的报纸报道导弹事件的真相之前，我们不会再讨论任何话题。”他收回文件。“我希望你在这里过得愉快，Holmes先生。”他礼貌地对Mycroft和桌边其他人点点头。随后他大步走了出去，他的人匆匆跟在身后。

“给我一枪吧。”Mycroft低声说，怒视着他的背影。“给我一枪，然后把我做成标本，把我的脑袋嵌在墙上。然后让首相记着这就是把人送到俄罗斯和该死的白痴开会的后果。”

Anthea低头看了一眼文件。“好吧。本可以更顺利的。”她干巴巴地说，站起身。

Mycroft揉着脸。“这不是我该管的事情。我签合同不是为了做这个的。”

“如果你是首相的新宠外交官，就是会发生这种事。”Mycroft瞪了她一会儿，但她并没有退缩，而是挑起一边眉毛耸耸肩。“这事太荒谬了。”她说，“我同意你。”

“首相在考验我。”Mycroft站起来，把文件收进公文包。“但是我不能包办所有事情。”

“不，你可以。”Anthea说，替他拿起公文包，理好文件顺序才交还给他。“我们需要一个新系统。我们需要能和瞭望塔平行运作的东西。能监视全球报告和外交事态的东西。”

Mycroft皱起眉。“让Danny Finck负责这事。”他说着走向门口，“在我回宾馆房间之前，找个人给我弄杯不错的威士忌。”他打开门，走进门厅。

Mycroft停下脚步。手里拿着一瓶汤力水靠墙站着的是军火商Rickard Luck。他完全没有注意到Mycroft。他正忙着和前台小姐调情。

仅花了片刻时间冷静下来，Mycroft大步从他身边经过。所以Rickard Luck在俄罗斯。这并不太让人惊讶。就Mycroft所知，这个男人尽量不待在他自己的总部。无论如何他不需亲自动手制造武器。他的角色是招徕潜在客户。

尽管如此，Mycroft思索着，轿车将他送回宾馆。他正调查的人出现在附近还是令人不安。此前他一直很好地避开了他。Hdrian和他见过几次面，Mycroft知道，但是那些会面都是事先约定了的。而Rickard Luck突然现身并不是他计划中的一部分。

他喝了一杯威士忌，坐在床上试着读本书，但仍然感觉不安。他无法集中注意力。他的思绪飞驰着。

恐怖分子的威胁、外交斡旋、对Sherlock的担忧，他无法让自己专注于思考某一件事。每件事都混乱不堪、横冲直撞。他试图理清这一切。但是太多了。突然之间太多了。他所能做的仅仅是躺下，试着放松。他把双臂抱在胸前，希望可以尽快入睡。他希望事情能变得容易些。没有人可以包办所有事情。

 

* * *

 

****2005年9月** **

****地点：伦敦，Mayfair，Coeur de Lion办公室** **

 

如果监视Sherlock意味着同时监视和他有交集的人，那么就这么做吧。Sherlock知道会这样。他也没有更低的期望。哦，他厌恶监视。他一直都是。

Sherlock是妈咪的心头肉，他也一直渴求她的关注。但在Mycroft 14岁时，有一段时间照顾Sherlock成了他的责任。Sherlock，那时七岁，对此的反应只有厌恶。自那之后一直如此。

Mycroft没有秘密侦查Greg Lestrade。严格意义上没有。他仅仅是在就一项潜在威胁进行调查。Greg Lestrade，虽然举止富有魅力、看似坦率热诚，但仍是一项潜在威胁。他并不完美。他的婚姻正处于破裂边缘，而就一个表现得如此关心他人生活的人来说，他似乎并不太关心他的妻子。

所以当Mycroft收到Caroline Lestrade面色绯红地从其他男人的住所离开的照片时，他并不惊讶。

他不会告诉探长。这不是他的责任。但这是一份可以归档的信息。他将照片放进碎纸机，回到工作上，了解了MI5的一些最新进展。

Anthea敲敲门，习惯性地等了四秒才走进来。她在书桌旁徘徊了一阵才坐进对面的椅子里，双手交叠放在膝上。她等待着。Mycroft让她等待。她偶尔会冲动行事。他在分析她，一点点地。

终于他从手提电脑上抬起视线，对她点点头。

她顿了一下。“她是名老师。”Anthea说，“Caroline Lestrade，我是说。他们结婚16年了。我们在伊灵时报[1]上找到了他们的结婚启事。”

“她有外遇多久了？”

“我不知道。”

“他在和Sherlock做什么？”

“Sherlock得到了进入巴茨医院的许可。”Anthea告诉他，“是有限许可，有具体条件。”

“什么条件？”

“技术领导只是想让他工作出色，别惹太多麻烦。目前为止，一切顺利。”

Mycroft皱起眉。“真的？”他问。

“真的。嗯。一点麻烦。小小的细节问题。”

“Anthea。”

“有人辞职。”

Mycroft点点头。“这我倒不奇怪。”

“你还有其他需要吗？”

Mycroft摇摇头。“没有了。谢谢你。”

她对他微笑了一下，离开了。

 

* * *

 

****地点：美国，纽约** **

****会议：世界峰会** **

 

整整三天，Mycroft都在增进他和各国外交官及外交部长的联系。他见了几位高官，彼此交换了手机号码和电子邮箱。

他和首相共度的时间越长，就越不喜欢他。但他知道他们以后会花更多时间共事。

还有Andrew Regis。他是影子教育大臣，但他什么事都想掺一脚。而且虽然他的党派没有执政，他表现得好像他们就像执政党似的。

但是当然，他向媒体泄露了自己党内的秘密备忘录。而当他不知该如何在其见诸报端之前收回时，他站在了Mycroft的办公室里，不安地挪动着双脚，乞求Mycroft做点什么让这事就这么过去。

Mycroft给每日邮报打了个电话，用俄罗斯导弹的故事换下了备忘录，向他们承诺会允许备忘录在更合适的时机刊登出来。Andrew Regis对Mycroft说他欠他一个人情。

Mycroft知道他不会忘记的。

 

* * *

 

****2005年10月** **

****地点：伦敦，Pall Mall，Crusader House** **

 

Mycroft一本书正看到一半的时候家里的座机响了。他站起来轻轻走到桌前，接起电话。“怎么？”他说，皱起了眉。

“就不能接下电话吗，Myc？”他的母亲斥责道。

“妈咪。”他低声说，“晚上好。”

“好吧，至少你还接了电话。”她说，“我已经找了你三个星期了。”

Mycroft滑进椅子里，端着玻璃杯抿了一口威士忌。“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”他问，无视了她的责备。

“别说得像我有什么不良动机似的。”她说。Mycroft等着下文。“我的男孩儿怎么样了？”

来了。“我知道的不比你多，我猜。”Mycroft告诉她，“他还住在那间可怕的公寓里。但他在和苏格兰场的警察一起工作，解决案件。”

“解决案件？”

“嗯。是的，我知道。”

“以他的智慧？”

“嗯。”Mycroft同意道，“我试过雇他和我一起做点工作但是……好吧，为我工作对他来说就是地狱。”

“他有自由的灵魂。他走的是他自己的路。”Mycroft保持着沉默。“Mycroft。你有好好照顾自己吗？”

“我很好。父亲怎么样？”

“他去打高尔夫了。在法国。你想让他回来的时候给你带几瓶酒吗？”

“好的，拜托了。”

“我们会把酒放在橡木庄园[2]的酒窖里的。对你来说方便吗？”

“你们要去那栋房子？”Mycroft问。好吧，他的母亲很久没去过那里了，自从……嗯。自从 _ _那时__ 起。

“不。我不去。你父亲会去的。我们有些……文件需要取。”

“我可以替你们取。”Mycroft说。

“不用，Mycroft，比起替你父母跑腿你有太多要做的事了。Myc，你真的需要看着点Sherlock。上次我和他讲话的时候他有点咳嗽。听起来很奇怪。”

“可能是感冒。”

“他不会照顾自己。”

Mycroft叹了口气。“我清楚。”

“求你了，去和他说说话吧，好吗？”

“我不是没有试过，母亲。但他一点也不想和我扯上关系。”

他的母亲咋着舌。“我真希望我能给你们两个讲讲道理。你们住得那么近，你们应该要互相照顾的。看着，你会给他打电话吗？”

“好吧。”Mycroft低声说，“我会和他联系的。”

“谢谢你。晚安。”

“晚安。”叹了口气，Mycroft给Anthea的助理发了条短信，问她能否为他安排一次和Greg Lestrade的见面。Sherlock不想见他，他也并不真的想见Sherlock。所以目前，Greg Lestrade是理想的中间人。

 

* * *

 

Greg Lestrade在故意让Mycroft等他。他已经坐在车里等了三分钟，而Greg拿着烟站在那里，望着远处。没有人抽烟会抽得这么慢，除非他们是在拖延时间。而且他看起来挺开心的不是吗？像只刚从晚餐桌上偷了一块肉的狗……

Mycroft瞥了一眼Greg手里的香烟，希望自己也能来一根。Mycroft皱起眉。好吧，他不该来一根的。但这仍然……很有诱惑力。

被逗乐了，Mycroft按下按钮让车窗降下来。“你挺享受的，是不是？”

Greg咧开嘴笑了。“对啊，有点，不骗你。”

摇了下头，Mycroft把车窗升起来。他戴上皮手套，打开了车门。他伸出手，Greg把香烟盒递给他。

“糟糕的习惯，”Mycroft说着抽出一支烟。这支的焦油含量比他会给自己挑的要高得多，但空气中香烟的味道让他渴望抽上一根。

他把香烟放在唇间，注视着Greg拿出打火机，为他点上火。Mycroft抽了一口，闭上眼睛。“这感觉才对。”他吐出烟雾，“谢谢你。”

“我抽的每一根永远都是最后一根，”Greg笑着说，把烟蒂踩灭。

“是的，我发现我对香烟也缺乏一定的自控力。”

Greg挑起眉，咧嘴笑了。“还有你控制不了的东西？我没法相信。”

Mycroft顿了一下，呼出一口气。他感觉内脏不舒服地抽动了一下，因为自己这么轻易就暴露出了一个弱点。他皱着眉，把香烟踩灭。“今晚你想去哪里？”他问。

“你让我选？”

“是我麻烦你的。”Mycroft说，将他领向轿车。“我想让你来决定会更合适。”

披萨。Greg Lestrade选了披萨。当Mycroft告诉Jim Braum开车到最近的Pizza Express时，就连他都没能掩饰住惊讶。手机响起时Mycroft怔了一下，然后将它举到耳边。“怎么？”他问。

“先生，我知道你旁边有人，所以你不需要说话。”Anthea说，“我们有证据证明Rickard Luck飞到伊朗了。我需要知道你是否想让我派一名SIS[3]官员跟着他？”

Mycroft顿住了，皱着眉。如果他们需要证据，他们就必须去找国务大臣，而Mycroft不想解释为什么他们在追踪为英国提供武器的军火商。“不。”他说，“不要官方的。”

“非官方的？”Anthea问，“为你工作的人中有两人的资质符合这类任务的要求。”

“把他们两个都派去。”Mycroft说，“谢谢你。”

“谢谢你，先生。”Anthea挂了电话，Mycroft朝着Greg微笑。

“抱歉，”他说。

Greg摇摇头。“没事。”他回答，“工作多得要发疯，对吧？”

Mycroft点点头，跟着他走进餐馆。他瞥了一眼菜单，就确定这是家很受欢迎的连锁餐厅。定价相对低廉，但是厨房是开放式的，可以看见厨师使用的都是新鲜食材。

他低头看着菜单。Greg说他要吃辣牛肉薄饼（Sloppy Giuseppe），Mycroft只能希望这个名字里没有对这种食物的任何暗示。他想也许这是他最后一次允许Greg来选餐厅了。这倒不是说他希望将来他们会一起吃许多次饭。他不想让这种事成为一项习惯。

“那么。你为什么想见面？”Greg问，歪起脑袋。

“Sherlock跟我们的父母简短地通了电话。他们说他的声音听起来像是病得很严重，而且问我他有没有好好照顾自己。当然了，我已经几个月没有接近过他了，所以这对我来说还是个新闻。我想知道他是不是仅仅得了个小感冒。”

Greg摆弄着餐巾，没有看他的眼睛，好像在衡量该向他坦白多少。“我两周之前见过他，他当时就在咳嗽了。”他慢慢地说，“而且他看上去有点苍白无力还是什么的，但是我以为他就是着凉而已。可我今晚看到他的时候他还是在咳嗽。他自己说他没事。我也不知道。好像他比起上次我看到他的时候没好多少。”

“他的居住环境并不算非常卫生。”  
“是啊。我是要建议他找个新地方，但是他根本不听。除非在那地方放火，不然我不知道要怎么说服他离开。”

“我不觉得放火是个特别令人喜爱的方式。”Mycroft说，被他逗乐了。

Greg咧嘴朝他笑起来。他们点了披萨，Mycroft试品了一下拿给他的酒。他拉长了脸，因为酒没有像他习惯的那样在舌头上扩散开来。

“你和Sherlock之间到底发生了什么？”Greg问。

Mycroft因为这个问题稍稍紧张了一下，想着他到底能拖延多久不给他一个合适的答案。“我希望我能知道。”他说谎道，“我相信不会是什么特定的事件。大概我出国太久了。他就与世隔绝了，因为他知道他会驱逐他遇到的每一个人。他能知道一个人身上所有的事情，而且还不会保守这些秘密。”  
  
Greg翻了个白眼。“他告诉我我老婆在背着我搞外遇。”

“我很抱歉。”Mycroft说，虽然他惊讶于他没能演绎出Greg已经知道了这件事。他没有Mycroft想象的那么困扰。至少没有表现出来。

“这不是真的。”Greg说。

Mycroft眯起眼睛。“不，是真的。”他说，冒险又呷了一口酒。“我只是很抱歉你是从Sherlock那里知道的。”他顿了一下，“如果这样说能有任何安慰的话，大多数人都看不出来的。”

好像这也没怎么安慰到Greg。他们开始吃面团球，Mycroft注视着Greg用手指捏着面团蘸了蘸蒜香黄油。Mycroft对他皱起眉，用刀叉切开了他自己的那份，等着Greg先吃，他再有样学样。食物比Mycroft想象的稍好一点。他倒不准备告诉Greg这点。无论如何，他不会鼓励他再来一次Pizza Express之行了。

“你结过婚吗？”Greg问。

“不，我从未结婚。”

“是没兴趣还是……？”

“我对拥有一个妻子不感兴趣，不。”

“那丈夫呢？”Greg问。

有那么片刻时间，Mycroft不知该说什么。如果他不是想让Greg成为他的同盟，他可以告诉他婚姻已经过时了，毫无意义，而他自己婚姻的失败表明这段婚姻如今不再像新婚之时那样为他们所珍视了。但是他试图用更富同情的话语回答。“我仍未找到能与之共度一生的人。”他回道，“但我并不孤独，”他迅速补上一句。“我的工作占用了我极大量的时间。何况我还要盯紧我的弟弟。”

“要人命的Sherlock。我得说，我不是特别明白到底发生了什么。”

Mycroft从盘子上抬头看了他一眼。“发生？”他重复了一遍。

“就像你雇了我照顾你弟弟一样。我觉得你有时候应该自己试试，放手一搏什么的。”

Mycroft讨厌这些话带来的刺痛感。就像他做的尝试还不够一样。就像有人觉得他已经放弃了——甚至更糟，觉得他从来没因此而困扰过。“我关心Sherlock。”他喃喃地说。

“也许你该自己告诉他，而不是我来说。”

“他不听我的话。”

“他其实也不怎么听我的。”Greg说，努力露出一个微笑。

Mycroft又咬了一口他的前菜，思考着旁人对他们关系的理解到底有多浅薄。这关系并不寻常，如今更多地建立在智力和唇枪舌剑上而非其他。但，Mycroft从来都不是Sherlock喜爱的兄长……“我担心他。”他最终说，“从我们还是孩子的时候，我就只想让他得到最好的。”  
  
“能有个哥哥是他的幸运。”Mycroft抬头看了一眼Greg。他不适合成为独生子，这很明显。他是个富有人性的男人，渴望与人的接触。“你在分析我。”Greg说，“停下。”

“我不需要‘分析’你，Greg。我们见面的第一天我就把你观察得一清二楚了。”

Greg把双臂抱在胸前。“哦，是吗？”

“是的。你并不特别复杂。”

“有时候我不知道是喜欢你这个人还是不喜欢。”  
  
Mycroft微笑起来。“你享受谜题。”

Greg咧开嘴笑了。“很明显。我是个警察。我当然喜欢谜题。”

“比起在电脑上工作你更喜欢纸质文档。”

Greg嗤笑出声。“哦得了吧，我一直在发技术的牢骚。你能做得更好的。”

Mycroft放松地坐在椅子上，手肘支在桌上，手托着下巴。“你从来没有特别想要孩子，因为他们会让你回忆起不快乐的童年。你不喜欢封闭的空间。你满足于现在的生活环境。你不会对别人形成依赖很可能是由于你在孤儿院的生活以及辗转于数个养父母家中的背景。Sherlock让你想到想到你自己的失败和缺点还有所有你没能解决的案子。你并不完全是异性恋。你有时候会鲁莽，缺乏耐心，而且不怎么去想未来的事情。你是个工作狂。晚上在你闭上眼睛的时候你会被那些仍未解决的案子困扰。而且你憎恨那些顾虑过多的人，你觉得他们很懦弱。”  
  
Mycroft过了片刻才意识到他可能说得太多了。Greg倾身向前，拿起Mycroft的酒杯一饮而尽。“而且你有时候令人难以置信地冲动，”Mycroft补充道，注视着他。“而且你确实喜欢我。你也喜欢Sherlock。因为你没什么朋友而且我们比你的那些同事们有趣得多。你妻子是唯一一个你允许靠近你的人。而且即使是她也对你知之甚少。如果我哪里说错了，请务必纠正我。”  
  
“你怎么知道我不完全是直的？”Greg问。

“啊，这个花的时间要长一点，我承认。”Mycroft说，“我们一起去的上一家餐厅的侍者。你的面部显示出了所有经典的受到吸引的迹象。”

Greg摇着头。“你知道我怎么想的吗，Mycroft？我在想你也没什么朋友。我在想我是你身边最接近朋友的人了。”  
  
Mycroft抿起嘴。哪怕可能真的是这样，这也不代表他需要拥有朋友。不是以Greg习惯的那种方式。熟人和信赖的同事就足够了。“你是如何得出这个结论的？”

“你只聊Sherlock的事情。你不会或者不能讨论你的工作。而且你让我带你来Pizza Express。”Greg站起身，“你弄错了一件事。”

“是什么？”

“我不是被那些还没侦破的案子困扰着。只有一个案子。”他说完大步走向洗手间。Mycroft向后靠在椅子上。他……心神不宁。因为有人能看穿他而不安。

朋友不过是会走路、会说话的弱点。他也没有时间来维持友谊。他也没有意愿要这么做。不过他并不是不喜欢Greg Lestrade。但这是他能做出的对他最高的赞美了。

轻轻摇了一下头，他决定不再浪费时间想他的事情。

Greg回到座位上，他们开始吃主菜，Greg用手拿起披萨吃着，Mycroft用着刀叉。

“我对你来说是个不太可能的盟友，Greg Lestrade。”过了一阵子Mycroft对他说，“我知道你为Sherlock所做的事情是违法的。但是我会尽我所能让他可以继续和你工作。”

“那你的能力到底有多大？”

“照顾好Sherlock。”

Greg点点头。“我是在照顾他。我会把他弄出那座房子的，好吧？我不知道该怎么做，因为他是个固执的混蛋。但是我会想办法解决的。”

Mycroft顿了一下。“我忘了一些事情。”他轻声说。

“忘了什么？”

他抬头看着他，迎上他的目光。“你慷慨得令人难以置信。”他说，极其真诚。“而且是个比起Sherlock值得的要好得多的人。”

Greg的脸颊现出一点点粉红色，他埋头专心吃着食物。“我不太知道该说什么。”  
“接受赞美吧，Greg。”Mycroft轻柔地说，“接受赞美。”

“我在努力。”

“很好。”

他们的视线交错了一瞬，Greg叫来了侍者。她把账单拿了过来。

“我来吧。”Greg说着拿出钱包。

Mycroft张开嘴想反驳，但还是点点头让了步。Greg是个骄傲的男人，他需要那种能够为什么东西买单的感觉。Mycroft不打算阻止他。

“我的司机会送你回家。”Mycroft说，“我在附近有个会议。”

“好。谢了。”

他们站起身拿上外套走出去，并肩站在人行道上。

“那，谢了。”Greg说，“吃得不错。”

Mycroft点了一下头。“好。”他说，不确定还应该说点什么。他的事物最多算过得去。酒的质量简直令人震惊。“是的。谢谢你。”

“等Sherlock的新家有什么动向我会告诉你的。”

Mycroft再次点头。“拜托你了。”  
  
“晚安。”Greg坐进车里，Mycroft站在那里注视着车开走。

“一切还好吗，先生？”Anthea说，注视着他。

Mycroft皱了下眉。“是的，我想是的。”他说，但脑海中有什么不确定的东西正在盘旋着。跟进Greg和Sherlock的每一步动向会适得其反。也许他该多给他们一点信任，假定一切顺利。“你可以降低Sherlock的监视等级。”

Anthea皱起眉。“先生？你确定吗？”

“是的，”Mycroft说。他很肯定Greg Lestrade会尽职地保护Sherlock，让Mycroft的雇员把更多注意力放在更重要的事务上，比如Rickard Luck，还有天知道首相会惹出来的什么事。他顿了一下，低头看着人行道。这么做是对的，他下定决心。“是的，我确定。”  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]伊灵时报：伊灵Ealing，伦敦西郊的自治市。
> 
> [2]橡木庄园：还记得人性残余里麦哥带探长去的祖宅吗？这么早就出现啦w
> 
> [3] SIS：全称Secret Intelligence Service，秘密情报处。
> 
>  


End file.
